


Seeking Redemption

by Arufa_DaAren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arufa_DaAren/pseuds/Arufa_DaAren
Summary: BellaMione





	1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix Black woke with a start, screaming and sweating as the final forms of her dream scraped across her vision; settling on one which was at once the easiest, and the most difficult to stomach.

“Just like every other morning” she breathed as the last image dissipated from her mind’s eye.

Stretching out on the cot-like bed, she took a minute to collect herself, before swinging her legs over the edge and pressing her feet to the floor, pushing herself away from the bed as a means to force herself upwards.

She ambled across the floor of her humble tent, wiping sleep from her eyes as her bare feet padded through the room.

 _Bella Black, in a tent, in a_ muggle _tent, in the middle of a bloody forest. I_ do _hope mother is positively spinning in her grave._ She chuckled to herself as she reached the small fire pit, and hung the simple camping kettle on the hook suspended over the flame.

Bellatrix Black was on a mission, as it happened. More surprising than her current living arrangements, was the purpose of the self-imposed mission. Bellatrix sought redemption, and peace.

It had begun many months ago, the mission. She had spent each night with little sleep, unable to rest with the tormented faces of her former prisoners, interrogation subjects and murder victims screaming at her in her mind. She had tried to push the feeling away, the _guilt_. But it was no use, she was utterly useless against the debilitating feeling that clenched at her chest and tore through her soul. Bellatrix had never been insane, that was merely an act to keep people scared, but she was definitely getting there. The tears and pleas of her victims was destroying her mind, and she desperately wanted to end their suffering. So she decided to try something, ANYTHING to give them the peace they deserved.

She began with her first real victims; the Longbottom’s. Alice and Frank Longbottom’s current situation had actually been an accident. Bella was still learning the Cruciatus curse, and had failed to control it correctly in her first real-world use of the spell, which resulted in the insanity that had ensured the couple a one-way ticket to St Mungo’s.

After nearly two years of research, she had finally developed a way to return the couple to their former selves, and had developed a strategy for entering the hospital and administering the treatment without being detected. Immediately after word got out that the Ministry of Magic would cease their hunt for Death Eaters that had escaped after the war, she made her move.

_Silently stalking through the halls of St Mungo’s psychiatric wing, she quickly found the couple, both rocking back and forward and mumbling in their separate, but connected cells. Carefully, she opened Frank’s cell, and silently cast a silencing spell over the man, before gently levitating him into Alice” cell, and silencing her to be doubly safe. She pondered the order of things before making her decision; she would apparate first, and cast the healing spell second. She gently rested a hand on each of the Longbottom’s shoulders and apparated away; arriving soon after in a cottage on the outskirts of a lovely little fishing town she’d discovered when reading through some useless muggle travel guide during her exile. She had made sure to change her money to muggle currency before putting her escape plan into play during the war, and had already purchased the small, but comfortable cottage for this exact purpose._

_Soon after their arrival in the cottage, Bella set about mending the minds of the Longbottom couple. And to her own relief, it worked. Frank and Alice Longbottom stared at her, wide-eyed and unmoving; for about two seconds, before - Bella assumed, as they were still under the effects of the silencing charm - screaming bloody murder at her. Ever thankful for her strategic mind, Bella took a second to pat herself on the back for ensuring that she had hidden the couple’s wands away before healing the damage to their minds. She knew that they would need to calm down before they would even give her the chance to speak, so she busied herself with menial tasks while she waited for the couple to wear themselves out. Once again congratulating her own wonderful mind, she deigned fit to perform said menial tasks, without the aid of magic, instead, lighting the fire by hand, boiling a kettle the muggle way, and even drinking a cup of muggle tea. She was cleaning her teacup (the muggle way) when she noticed the distinct feeling of being watched. Turning to greet the piercing eyes, she smiled sheepishly and motioned for the couple to sit at the dining room table, as she took a seat herself. The Longbottom couple cautiously took their seats and eyed the woman wearily. Satisfied that the couple would at least give her a chance to talk, Bellatrix began the task that terrified her more than anything else; apologizing to people she had so terribly hurt._

_“Thank you, for giving me this small opportunity to say my piece. I can fully understand how this whole situation would be terrifying, and painful for you, so I hope that I can get this right, and maybe afford us all a small bit of peace.” She took a second to gauge the couple’s reaction before pressing on._

_“It probably won’t mean much, well it probably won’t mean anything to you if we’re completely honest, but I must sincerely apologize for what I did to you. I destroyed your minds and took away your son’s chance at growing up with his parents. I hurt you both and in a way that was probably worse than if I had of just used the killing curse. I have no excuses, nor am I going to try to justify my actions, I was a monster, an animal, and I am desperately trying to rectify that now. I know that you both probably want to return the favor, and curse me into complete oblivion, and I can’t tell you that I wouldn’t welcome it if you did; but I must ask you to refrain. I have many other sins to atone for, and I would like to have the opportunity to do that for everyone that I have wronged. I hope from the bottom of my heart, that you can accept my apology, not necessarily forgive, as I would never forgive someone who had done the same to me, but at least accept, and allow me to continue on my journey to find redemption, and hopefully give some lost souls some closure.” She finished with tears streaming down her face, and watched the couple as they sat with mouths hung low and surprise in their eyes._

_Alice Longbottom was the first to make a move, gesturing with her hand that she wished to have the charm removed. With a quick finite incantatum, the charm was dissolved and Alice took a stabilizing breath._

_“You, were definitely a monster, Bellatrix.” She began, cautiously eyeing the dark witch to be sure she wouldn’t raise her wand. Bella merely hung her head, and nodded slightly as Alice continued._

_“You destroyed our lives, our son’s life, and gods know how many others as well. And you are right, I desperately want to curse you into insanity, I most assuredly want you to hurt for what you have done, but I am not like you, so I will not. I will accept your apology, but I will never forgive you for what you have done to us, to our family. “She raised her chin high and proud and she finished her miniature tirade. Bellatrix nodded once more, and retrieved the couple’s wands from within the bodice of her dress, handing them over fearlessly, as she raised her own proud chin, and quickly apparated out of the cottage before Alice changed her mind._

_The night that she returned sanity to the Longbottom’s, she managed to get some sleep, quickly noting as she woke the next morning, that their faces had been missing from the seemingly unending gallery of people she had destroyed somehow or another._

_That’s how I knew that this was the right thing to do_ she mused as she idly circled the rim of her cup with a finger.

Taking a moment to finish her tea, Bella went to retrieve the map she had brought along. She had spent many weeks researching the locations of the graves of her victims, and the map held the locations of all but one.

“Sirius” she whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She had visited quite a few of the graves already, placing flowers and performing a task that no one - even Dumbledore - knew was possible; releasing the trapped souls from her wand. As with the Longbottom situation, Bella had developed the spell especially for this task, taking many months to perfect it before taking it out into the world.

 _The graves before her were somewhat daunting, hard and cold. She stood before one, the name and epitaph standing out in bold gold script against the grey stone. She carefully placed the roses at the base of the tombstone, quietly whispering words of respect and apology. She stood to center herself and raised her wand to shoulder height above the grave. Steeling herself for what she already knew would be a rather tiring spell, she began. Curling her wand gracefully through the air, she focused on the face of the one she sought to release, and uttered the words “excoquam ad animam”. She felt the spell surge through her, and watched as the greenish smoke began to surge from the tip of her wand. Within moments, a man stood before her, his gentle face_ smiling _at her. She was taken aback at first, and utterly gob smacked when he began to speak._

_“You are seeking your peace and redemption, and you will find it if you continue on this path. Know that I forgive you your sins, and I wish you all luck on your endeavor to better yourself. Thank you, Bellatrix Black” with that, the smoky soul began to stretch languidly toward the heavens, and within moments, had disappeared._

_Tears streamed easily as Bellatrix fell to the ground, exhausted. She had never expected there to be an exchange beyond the release of the soul, and it had rocked her to her core._

_Once home from the first successful release, she fell into bed and slept fitfully, noting the next morning that the young man’s face was no longer present in her morbid picture show._

That had been months ago now, and since then she had all but completely purged her wand and soul of her former life. Now however, she was dreading the final steps that would have her cleansed of her past. An image of Sirius flashed before her eyes, forcing her to think about what was next.

Bella was painfully aware of the fact that she had denied Sirius an honorable burial, leaving only a memory to place in the ground. It had taken her most of her journey to strengthen her resolve enough to even consider the right path regarding her cousin’s soul. Eventually, she had decided that, in lieu of a grave, she would try to give both Sirius and the Potter boy the closure they deserved, aiming for the spell to be so focused and pure that the two could say their goodbyes properly. The main issue was how to get Potter to remain calm long enough for her to do the spell.

She knew, long ago, that she wanted the final release of her cousin’s soul to be beatific, sweet and meaningful. That led to the issue of that final image in her mental picture book. The bittersweet one that had inexplicably and irrevocably changed her.

“Mud-” she caught herself, and cursed her upbringing for fostering such ridiculously bigoted and judgmental notions.

“Hermione” she whispered into the air, reverence and care lacing her voice, and caressing the young muggle-born’s name.

She knew that the young witch that had changed her entire life was incredibly powerful, and no doubt intelligent enough to be able to help her achieve her objective. She did not, however, know how to convince the young woman to help her. She sat before the fire pit, brow furrowed in deep thought, as the seconds ticked over into minutes; and before long, a quarter of an hour had gracefully slipped by, now lost to those who failed to embrace it fully. A flock of birds sang happily to one another, heralding the end of winter’s cold embrace, as a few more moments trickled through the hourglass, before Bella was hit with what she immediately considered as the best and possibly worst decision of her life, aside from swearing allegiance and servitude to Voldemort: Professor McGonagall.

The now headmistress of Hogwarts had been Bella’s favorite professor when she had attended the school, always ensuring that the students were happy and safe, and frequently reminding Bella that if ever she needed to talk, tea and a friendly ear would be waiting in her office. Bella had often wondered if the old bat knew what her home life was like, and was offering some form of council on the matter.

Deciding that the most reasonable and logical course of action had been determined, Bella summoned a quill and some parchment, taking in a deep, calming breath before deciding that the letter should be simple, and anonymous. She quickly scrawled a note and summoned her owl, directing him to Hogwarts before turning to begin the rather tiresome task of packing down her muggle tent.

________________________________________________________________

Hogwarts Headmistress Minerva McGonagall had been startled by the unexpected owl, and had spilled her tea across the papers on her desk. Cursing under her breath as she scourgified the mess out of existence, she then turned to the elegant black owl that had that had taken a liking to the back of her chair, scowling at it for a moment before reaching for the letter tied to its leg. Sitting back at her desk, she opened the letter and carefully read the graceful cursive script:

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I seek your counsel regarding a very important matter. Please meet me at dusk this evening, at the old dock on the Black Lake, near the edge of the Forbidden Forest._

_It is imperative that you come alone, however I would not fault you for alerting a member of your staff of your intended location, if only for your own peace of mind._

Puzzled, the professor quickly conceded that her curiosity would likely get the better of her, and opted to alert Hagrid to the meeting; assuring him that she would be quite alright, but accepting the half-giant’s promise that if she were not back within the hour, the entire faculty would march to the lake to ensure her safety.

As the sun began to sink slowly behind the horizon, the Headmistress started towards her destination.

________________________________________________________________

Bella was a little earlier than intended, but her nerves were beginning to get to her, so she had opted for an early arrival to take in the peaceful movements of one of her favorite places. As the night air gently caressed the still waters of the lake, she took a moment to breathe in the deep, moist aroma of the dirt beneath her boots, and hear the quiet rustling of the trees behind her. It was eerily quiet at the lake, just like it had been when she had attended the school, and while others likely found it quite unnerving, Bella thought it was the most pleasantly calming sound in the world.

She opened her eyes the very second she felt the presence of her former mentor, and turned to face her as she grew closer. The transfiguration professor had yet to notice the dark witch, and was instead gazing out over the lake with a contented smile resting on her lips. The smile faded quickly as she turned to meet the former Death Eater’s gaze, and she immediately drew her wand, pointing it straight at her former student’s chest.

Bella did not panic, nor did she draw her own wand. Instead she opted for silent deference and raised her chin, showing the older witch that she if she were to die tonight, she would accept her fate with no fuss.

The Headmistress held her stern gaze on the woman that had once been one of her favorite pupils, but the lack of fight from the dark witch had not gone unnoticed. She lowered her wand slightly, and addressed the younger woman in a tone that sent a visible shiver down Bella’s spine.

“What do you want, LeStrange?”

“Black! Please headmistress, if you won’t call me by my given name, then please, at least use my maiden name. I beg you!” The cry startled them both, and Professor McGonagall was taken aback by the sheer desperation and conviction of the plea.

Lowering her wand a little more, she eyed the woman curiously, before continuing

“Very well, Ms. Black. What is this important matter you seek counsel on? The Ministry has dropped all charges against you, as you are thought to be dead, so I hardly think there’s anything I could help you with in the first place.” It did not escape the elderly witch that Bella had sighed and relaxed slightly, at the use of her maiden name, and she was becoming more curious about the dark witch’s presence as the seconds passed.

“Profess - Headmistress” Bella began, stumbling over her nerves as she tried to formulate her response into something coherent.

“I am trying, with all of my heart and soul, to do what I can to right my wrongs. So many people have been hurt, or killed, or driven insane by my brutal fanaticism. I was a monster, an evil, cruel, monster, and while I can never be fully forgiven for my actions, I at the very least want to give peace to as many as I can. I have already returned sanity to the Longbottom’s, and -”

“That was you?!” The Headmistress had always been quiet, and vehemently refused to interrupt when someone was talking, but this time she couldn’t have stopped herself if she tried.

“Yes, Headmistress, that was me. I am somewhat glad that they kept that part a secret, I may have been in a lot of trouble if they hadn’t. But yes, yes I did that, and I have developed a spell to free the lost souls trapped in my wand, and have spent the past few months travelling to their graves to pay my respects, apologize and release them into the afterlife so that they may continue their journey. However, there is one which remains. One without a true grave, without a place to rest…” she trailed off as tears began to stain her cheeks at the mention of her cousin, and bowed her head to hide her gentle sobbing behind her wild locks.

Professor McGonagall was sure she had seen everything, but she quickly amended that at the sight of the younger witch’s sobbing form. She stood before the crying woman, dumbfounded and silent, watching as tears began dripping onto the grass beneath them.

“Sirius?” The older witch questioned, and was met with a nod from the younger, as her sobs became audible and her body shook under the immense guilt.

Torn between trusting and comforting her former student and distrusting a Death Eater, the Headmistress settled for sheathing her wand, folding her hands in front of her, and quietly waiting for Bella to continue.

After a while, Bella began to compose herself, and wiped her tears on the back of her sleeve, not caring about the smudged mess she had no doubt made of her eyeliner. It didn’t really matter anyway. She took a deep, calming breath, noting the scent of aniseed that she had long associated with the woman before her, and returned her attention to the older woman.

“I will not apologize for that, for showing my emotions like that. I’m sure you understand, and let’s be honest, you could hardly think any less of me.” She faced the witch, and proceeded to speak after gaining an understanding nod from the teacher.

“I have done all of these things, returned life to some, and given long-needed closure to others. It has helped me too, allowed me some peace in knowing that while I have done despicable, horrible things, I have also done some wonderful, meaningful things. The problem is, that most of the things I have done, have not required me to interact with living, breathing people. And the last two people I need to try to mend things with, are alive and likely - if you’ll excuse my language - really fucking pissed off” she smiled slightly at the gasp that her foul language elicited from the Headmistress, and waited for the whole thing to settle in the woman’s mind, and form a response.

“I presume you mean Miss Granger and Mr. Potter?” She inquired, trying to school the language-induced scowl that had taken over her face. Bella nodded before clasping her hands in front of her, seemingly content to silently wait for the elder to continue.

“And, am I correct in assuming that you are here to ask for advice, or even help with approaching the two?” Once again, Bella nodded.

“How do I know I can trust you?” This was the make-or-break question, Minerva decided. _Depending on her actions here, I may have to face a pair of particularly angry young adults_ she silently mused.

Carefully and slowly, Bella removed her wand from its holster, never breaking eye contact with the older witch before her. She pulled the wand into her hand, and slowly twisted it so that the handle was pointed at the Headmistress, before offering it to the woman.

The professor had held her breath the second she saw her former student reach for the tool, but let it go when she saw the wand twisted to point at its owner. _My, my, Bella, you HAVE changed._ A smile crept across her lips. _And it seems I will be visiting the Burrow after all._

Professor McGonagall declined to take Bella’s wand, deciding that the offer itself was enough proof that the woman was indeed trustworthy. While she had not anticipated it in the slightest, assuming that the Headmistress would take her wand and lock it away for all eternity, the elder woman’s next move was considerably more shocking.

“I would like you to stay at Hogwarts for a while, Bellatrix. I can see that your travels have not been kind to you, you are in need of a few hearty meals, I think. You may stay in the Slytherin dungeons, the children are away for Christmas, and the rooms will be vacant for the next 6 weeks.” Bella took a deep breath, deciding to ask more of the Headmistress than she really had any right to.

“If it’s all the same to you Professor - sorry, Headmistress - I would far prefer to stay in Ravenclaw tower. You’d remember, no doubt, that I was a hatstall, and was given a choice between the two. Of late, I’ve often wondered how different things would have been, if I had chosen the house I wanted, and not the house my parents had always pushed onto me.” She finished the sentence with an apologetic smile, and hoped that her favorite teacher would understand, and allow her to be in the tower she had dreamed of as she sat by the lake in her teenage years.

McGonagall merely chuckled and nodded, gesturing to the former Death Eater to follow, and they walked shoulder-to-shoulder back to the castle, sharing a companionable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix quickly decided that Ravenclaw towers” prefect bedroom was her favorite place in the world. The view of the Black Lake was stunning, and the twinkling of the distant lights of Hogsmeade at night were akin to fireflies hovering in the darkened sky. She had only spent a night in the room, but had felt more at home than she had anywhere else.

“This is where I should have been” she said to herself quietly, as she sat on the sill and gazed out the window, resting her head on its frame and drinking in the spring breeze. It was early, and the sun was slowly making its ascent into the sky, breaking gracefully over the horizon and pouring pink and orange hues across its surroundings. After the sun had fully detached itself from the edge of the world, she made her way down to the common room.

Bellatrix had agreed to take breakfast in the Ravenclaw common room, to allow Minerva the time to explain the situation to the other Professors, and allow the information to sink in. It was due to this agreement that she found herself luxuriating on the deep blue sofa in the center of the common area, smiling at the flames in the fireplace as she remembered her best Hogwarts experiences, and contemplated what life would have been like as a Ravenclaw. A quiet “pop” broke her from her musing, and when she looked to where the sound had occurred, she was met with the form of a trembling house-elf holding a tray of breakfast.

“Hello, little elf. Is that for me?” She spoke carefully, smiling softly at the creature when his eyes finally lifted to meet her own.

“Y-yes, m-m-mistress Black.” He got out shakily

“M-m-m-mistress McG-g-gonagall asked Arrin to b-bring it to Mistress Black” the elf finished, shaking so violently now that he nearly lost his grip on the tray.

“Calm yourself, little elf.” Bella chuckled, gently taking the tray from the terrified creature.

“You said your name was Arrin, yes?” she questioned, still smiling at the elf.

“Y-yes, Mistress Black, Arrin is what I am called.” He wrung his hands together as his eyes darted around the room, clearly desperate to be away from the dark witch.

“Arrin, a nice name, I think. But I would like you to do me a favor, Arrin, do you think you can?” She tilted her head a little, try to recapture the tiny creature’s gaze.

“Y-yes, mistress, Arrin shall try.” He nodded slowly, and looked back up into the witch’s eyes.

“Wonderful. Arrin, I need you to do something very important, I need you, to call me Bella. Not “Mistress Black”, not even “Miss Bella”. I need you to call me Bella. It’s very important that you understand, because I am your friend, and you are mine, and my friends call me Bella. Ok?” The elf stood completely still. All shaking had ceased, and he gaped at the woman, before a huge smile nearly cracked his face in two, and he bounced excitedly on his heels, nodding so fast that Bella worried he might break his neck.

“Now, now, Arrin, calm down! I don’t want you to hurt yourself” She smiled at the elf, and he curbed his enthusiasm.

“Now go on, my little friend, I believe you have work to do.” Nodding again, but more carefully now, the elf smiled broadly and stood a little taller, before disapparating from the room.

Chuckling to herself, Bella concluded that this was definitely a far better life than she had before, and the encounter with the elf had reinforced something that she already knew to be true; being good and kind, was a far better suit for her than the brutally cruel personality she had taken on to serve Voldemort.

________________________________________________________________

After a rather heated meeting with the faculty, Minerva McGonagall had managed to calm the irate witches and wizards, and reassured them that Bellatrix Black was no threat. She was aware that the dark witch’s presence would no doubt cause the staff to be on edge, but she had this inexplicable feeling that the former Death Eater would prove herself, far beyond anyone’s expectations.

She was now sitting at her desk, lost in thought as she focused on a particularly dark spot on the ornate piece of furniture before her.

“Minerva?” came the soft, raspy voice of Albus Dumbledore from the portrait on her right.

“Yes, Albus?” She returned, gently shaking off her thoughts as she turned her eyes to the frame.

“Bellatrix Black, eh? A truly remarkable witch, regardless of her history.” He began, smiling softly at his successor

“She was considered the brightest witch of her age when she attended Hogwarts. Shame she followed such a dark path” He shook his head sadly as his continued.

“I believe, however, that the current brightest witch of her age, may do wonders to aid Bella on her path to redemption. They are like two sides of the same coin, after all.” He finished with a knowing smile, and Minerva couldn’t shake the feeling that he had expected this long before his death.

“I’m not sure what you’re implying, Albus, but I do know that Miss Black has requested I arrange a meeting with the girl. She seemed adamant that she try to reconcile with Miss Granger before anything else. If I’m honest, I am concerned, and somewhat curious as to her intentions.” She furrowed her brow as she considered the million-and-one ways that her soft-spot for her former favorite, could get her current favorite killed.

“I believe, Minerva that Miss Granger will be in safe hands with Bellatrix. I get the distinct feeling that the girl may well have been the cause for Bella’s change of heart. So do not give up on the woman before she has even had a chance to prove herself, I think she may surprise us yet.” He answered, once again a knowing smile twinkled in his eyes.

“I think you might be right, Albus” the headmistress countered, smiling into her cup as she brought it to her lips.

________________________________________________________________

After finishing her tea, Headmistress McGonagall sent word of her intention to visit the Burrow off to the Weasley matriarch, and readied herself for the trip. If she was honest, the meeting had her on edge. After teaching the Golden Trio for several years, she was well aware of the anger they held towards anyone that had aligned themselves with Voldemort. She hoped that since the dark wizard’s defeat, they had let go of some of the rage that had formed over the years. After slinging her cloak around her shoulders, she stepped into the fireplace, floo powder in her hand, and confidently spoke the destination.

Seconds later, she stood in the Weasley family’s lounge, dusting off her cloak and warmly embracing Molly Weasley. Arthur lowered his paper enough to smile and nod his greeting to the Headmistress, which she returned, before turning to the group of young adults sauntering in from the kitchen.

“Headmistress, good to see you” Hermione beamed as she embraced her former teacher. She returned the embrace before holding her at arms” length and nodding at her. She nodded back, and stepped aside to allow the others to greet the woman.

Once the salutations were out of the way, the large group settled on the couches in the lounge, and chatted happily while drinking tea. After a while, Ron’s curiosity got the better of him, and he finally asked the question that was on everyone’s minds

“Headmistress, can I ask, why the visit today?” Everyone stopped and turned to the woman, and she suddenly felt as if she was being interrogated.

“Actually, Mr. Weasley, I have come to speak to Miss Granger. But I thought it would be _polite_ to have tea and a conversation with my friends and former students” the stress she had placed on the word “polite” had Ron blushing before shifting his gaze to an apparently rather interesting stain on the carpet.

“Me? Can I ask why, Headmistress?” Hermione asked, slightly surprised that the visit was to her. She had thought the woman came to visit the Weasley’s and that she was just collateral. It was no secret that she was staying with the Weasley’s, but she wasn’t expecting anyone to visit _her,_ specifically.

“Yes, Miss Granger, you. And because I need your help with a very important...project” McGonagall hoped that she had expressed the importance of confidentiality with her eyes, and was pleased with the young girls” perception skills when she promptly answered

“Oh, alright then. Shall we talk about it outside, or?” by leaving the question open, she had affirmed the Headmistress” suspicion that she indeed knew she would need to keep a secret. _If only she knew how big that secret is_ Minerva thought to herself.

“Actually, I will need you to come back to Hogwarts with me” the statement had all eyes on her again, most of them coupled with raised and questioning eyebrows.

“Only because I have a mountain of paperwork to complete, and it would be more productive for me to talk and work.” she added, hoping that she was casual enough to not arouse suspicions any further. She was pleased when everyone but Hermione shrugged and began conversations amongst themselves. Hermione however, maintained her gaze, furrowing her brow for a second, then nodding to the Headmistress.

“Right, well, we shall be going now. Thank you, Molly, I was in desperate need of a cup of tea” she smiled kindly at the Weasley matriarch, before turning to Hermione and gesturing that it was time to go. She waited by the fireplace for a moment, watching as Hermione gave Ron a chaste kiss, before promising to be back soon, and joining her former mentor at the threshold.

“Let’s go then” she nodded, and they each took a handle of floo powder, before Minerva stepped into the fireplace and called Hogwarts as her destination.

________________________________________________________________

They had stepped into the Headmistress” office, one after the other, and each taken a chair on either side of the desk. Hermione fidgeted slightly, and Minerva noted that she was rubbing at the scar on her arm. It was not lost on the older witch, that the girl was smiling slightly as she looked down into her lap and caressed the faded mark beneath the sleeve of her jumper.

“How are you coping with that?” she asked, pointedly looked towards the scar when the young woman looked confused.

“Oh, well, alright, I suppose.” Hermione returned, removing her hand from the mark just a little too quickly.

“Hmm, good.” Minerva retorted, before pouring a cup of tea for each of them, and pushing one in front of her former student.

“I’m glad. I was concerned that you would be, let’s say, far angrier than you appear to be.” she smiled at the girl, who suddenly seemed a little nervous.

“Well, I can’t say I’m not angry, I _am_ , but...may I be completely honest with you, Headmistress?” a determined look had plastered itself on the girl’s face, and Minerva knew that she essentially had no choice but to agree. _This might be interesting_

“Well, it’s not that I’m not angry, like I said, I am. But at the same time, I’m not. At the same time, I’m quite content with it. It was a terrifying experience, but I survived it, I got through it. So even if I could remove it, I don’t think I would. It’s a piece of me now, a battle scar that shows what I’ve survived.” She finished, smiling at the older witch as she subconsciously returned to grazing her fingers across the marred flesh.

“And what about the woman, Bellatrix? If she stood before you right now, could you bring yourself to forgive her, or would you attack her?” she was genuinely intrigued by the answer, and hoped that Hermione would answer with her mind, instead of her emotions.

“ _That_ is something that I have been pondering. Since I accepted this scar as a part of me, actually. I remember it all, every detail. Every smell, every sound. The feel of the floor beneath me, all of it. But when it comes to _her_ , to Bellatrix LeStrange, I can only remember the look in her eyes…” She trailed off as she gazed off into the corner of the room, still tracing the mark on her forearm, while a small smile returned on her lips.

 _Curious._ Minerva pondered as she watched the girl. I _wonder how much she is willing to talk_

“And what look was that, Miss Granger?”

“Sadness, sorrow, regret, fear, kindness” I _wasn’t expecting that_ Minerva thought, shocked

“And respect. Overall though, she looked at me rather apologetically. As if she truly didn’t want to do it, but, I don’t know, had no real choice in the matter? I’m not sure, but I know that a psychopath, a _real_ psychopath, would never look at their victim with such regret, and definitely wouldn’t hesitate. I distinctly remember her hesitating…” she had trailed off again, smiling at the nothingness she found in the corner.

It was probably a good thing that she was distracted, as Minerva McGonagall was too busy being shell-shocked to do or say anything in response. Her mind travelled at a million miles an hour, and she couldn’t grasp a thought long enough to examine it.

The two sat in silence for a while, one trying to collect her thoughts and make some sense of the young woman’s admissions, the other staring into emptiness with a smile as she reverently caressed the wound that she should despise.

“Y-you never answered the question, Miss Granger. Do you think you would forgive her, or attack her?” Minerva asked finally, after regaining her thoughts and deciding how to proceed. Hermione turned back to look at her, her eyebrows knitted together as she contemplated the question.

“I think that it depends. Is this Bellatrix LeStrange reformed and rehabilitated, or is she still the nutbag we knew her as?” she asked, cocking her head to the side. _This is promising_

“Reformed, and rehabilitated. Seeking redemption, actually” she hinted, she was half hoping that the young woman would immediately spot it, and realize the truth. But she was somewhat relieved when the girl seemed to overlook the hidden detail.

“In that case, I think I would forgive. I’ve had altogether too much fighting, I’d rather avoid it. I’d rather help people. Even if Bellatrix LeStrange were to ask for my help, I would help her. Provided she wasn’t bonkers anymore, that is” She smiled, seemingly quite satisfied with her answer. _Well, that was easy. Now to break the news_

“That’s good to know. I’m glad you feel that way. But I have another question; what would you say, if I told you that a reformed Bellatrix _Black_ \- she always despised the name LeStrange I’ll have you know. She was devastated when they forced her to marry that brute - is currently residing in Ravenclaw towers” prefect bedroom?” _That ought to do it_ she thought, as realization spread across Hermione’s face. She paled a little, and clenched her fists for a moment, before visibly relaxing and looking puzzled.

“Firstly, I’d ask why she’s in Ravenclaw bloody tower, I’d figured her for a definite Slytherin” Minerva was shocked by the girl once again

“Really, Hermione? I tell you that a Death Eater - the Death Eater that kidnapped and tortured you, in fact - is within these walls, as we speak, and you ask why she’s in Ravenclaw tower instead of the Slytherin dungeons?” the confused Headmistress responded, barely able to squeeze the words out around the shock.

“Well, you said “a _reformed_ Bellatrix Black”. And now that I think about it, you said “seeking redemption” earlier, why did I not pick up on that?” she turned her gaze to the floor on her right, clearly trying to figure out why she hadn’t picked up on the obvious hint at the time. Minerva merely blinked, hoping that Hermione would break the silence, as she currently had no idea what she should say. She knew that the young woman could be very forgiving, but this was incredible.

“Anyway” the younger witch continued

“You said reformed, and seeking redemption. If you trust her enough to willingly let her into Hogwarts, then I trust your judgement. I’m still curious about the Ravenclaw tower part, and also the forced marriage, and seeking redemption parts.” She lifted her eyes back to the older witch, an expectant look on her face, and a twinkle in her eye at the opportunity to learn something. Apparently the young Gryffindor’s thirst for knowledge covered every possible topic.

Minerva simply sat and stared for a while, before realizing that the girl expected some answers, and cleared her throat.

“Well, to answer your first question, when Bellatrix attended Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat couldn’t decide on a house. It was a hatstall. It gave her a choice between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and she chose Slytherin to please her parents. In truth, she had always wanted to be in Ravenclaw. So when I offered for her to stay here, she asked if she could stay in the tower. Seems that during her quest for redemption, she began thinking about how much different her life would have been if she had chosen what she wanted from the start.” She looked at Hermione and noticed the sympathy that had crept into her eyes.

“Regarding the marriage to the God-awful LeStrange boy, her parents had arranged the marriage before she could even speak. It was a convenience for both families, and neither cared much for what their children wanted. I am not sure of the details, but I am aware that Bellatrix had a horrible childhood. She often came back from her holidays with partially healed wounds and fading bruises. Whenever I asked, she would say that she fell or that one of her sister’s pushed, or bit, or scratched her. But I’m quite sure that at least one of her parents was beating her.” Hermione’s eyes had dropped to her lap, but McGonagall could see the tears welling up.

“No wonder she…” the young witch murmured almost inaudibly. The Headmistress waited a moment before continuing

“And she _is_ seeking redemption, and has mostly achieved it, in my opinion at least. Seems she has developed a spell that Albus Dumbledore himself could not figure out.” she smiled at the memory of a young Bellatrix Black managing to transfigure a piece of parchment into a teapot on the first try, then quickly frowned as she remembered the bullying that ensued.

“She is a truly remarkable witch…” she mused, not noticing the inquisitive young adult that had lifted her eyes at the mention of Bellatrix Black cracking a spell that even Dumbledore couldn’t manage

“Headmistress, what spell did Bellatrix develop? It must be particularly complex if Dumbledore couldn’t achieve it.” She waited expectantly, absolutely bursting at the seams to know what kind of spell it was

“You are aware, that the soul of every person that a witch or wizard kills with their wand, becomes trapped inside that wand, yes?” the Gryffindor nodded.

“Bellatrix Black managed to, after many months of research and tests and development, create a spell that allows the wands owner to release the souls of those whose lives they’ve taken. Thus giving them the opportunity to continue on to the afterlife, as they should have in the first place” Hermione gasped.

She was well aware of the fact that some of the world’s most talented witches and wizards - including Dumbledore - had tried to create such a spell, and failed. Hermione was in awe, she had always adored intelligence, both in herself and in others. She had often wondered how she ended up with the dunce Ronald Weasley when he had little - if any - intelligence, and she had found since the war ended, that trying to hold a conversation with the young man, was similarly as mind-numbing as the sound of scraping one’s nails down a chalkboard. But suddenly, her mind screamed at her to speak to the former Death Eater, to take the opportunity to soak up just a little bit of knowledge from the apparent secret genius.

“W-what is it that Bellatrix wants from me? I assume she wants something from me, otherwise I wouldn’t be here, right?” she asked, trying to stop herself from jumping out of her seat and bolting to Ravenclaw tower to ask the dark witch every single question she’d ever had.

“Indeed” McGonagall confirmed

“She has two things she wants from you, I believe. One being for you to give her the opportunity to atone for what she did to you. And, from what little she has told me, she wants you to help her develop another new spell, one to somehow enhance the soul release spell, I think. Honestly, it seems she only really wants to talk to _you_ about the latter.” Hermione was officially over the moon. She bounced in her chair at the prospect of learning from the woman, and helping her further develop what would likely become the most famous spell ever created. She stopped bouncing, and slouched a little when a thought crossed her mind.

“Why me? Surely there are dozens of spell crafters who would be more suited, and have more knowledge. So why me?” She tilted her head and her confusion showed in her knitted brow.

“From what she told me, and I quote “Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of her age, just as I was. I have seen her spell work, and I have watched the cogs in her mind tick away as she formulated escape plans and strategies the girl is an impressive young witch, and honestly I think that she is the only person in the world who can help me with this. I believe that with our two extremely brilliant minds, we can achieve what I intend to do”. Just so you know, she giggled when she said “extremely brilliant minds”. _Giggled_ Miss Granger.” The elder finished seriously. She will never forget how wonderful it felt to hear her troubled former student giggling again, even if it was an odd fit, after hearing that maniacal cackle for so many years.

Hermione was wide-eyed, mostly at the fact that Bellatrix Black had apparently used her _name_ instead of some slur about her blood. The idea of the woman giggling held a strange kind of appeal though. Hermione couldn’t quite place why she suddenly wanted to hear it so badly, but she resolved to do anything she could think of to make the woman giggle, just to appease her curiosity.

“So, will you see her?” Minerva asked. She was sure that she already knew the answer, after all, the girl had practically bounced right out of her chair at the very idea of working with the dark witch. But she figured she would ask anyway. It took about a millisecond for the young witch the respond with a resounding

“YES!”


	3. Chapter 3

Bella was curled up on the couch, reading. A muggle story about a man and his enchanted portrait. She was quite enjoying the tale, so caught-up in it, that she never heard her visitors enter the room.

The sight of the woman immediately brought Hermione all the unwelcome images of her stay in Malfoy Manor. But as she calmed herself, repeating over and over in her mind that the woman had reformed, she noticed the book that the dark witch was reading. It sent her mind reeling, seeing the former Death Eater curled up on the couch, almost identically to how she often positioned herself, reading one of her favorite _muggle_ books. She looked content, smiling gently while remaining lost in the world the story created, the light from the fire flickering across her features. There were no signs of the maniac that had pinned her to the cold floor all those months ago. The craziness appeared to have vanished, leaving a stunningly beautiful woman in its wake. As she watched the woman carefully curl a tendril of hair behind her ear, Hermione wondered if her hair was as soft as it looked.

McGonagall peered sideways at the young Gryffindor woman, raising an eyebrow when she saw a tongue dart out to moisten apparently dry lips, which was quickly followed by an audible gulp. She was aware of the fact that Bellatrix Black had grown to be a decidedly beautiful woman, and she had always suspected that Granger was so far in denial that she may as well move to Egypt. But she had never anticipated that the young witch would ever be attracted to the former Death Eater, purely because of their history. _I’ve been wrong before, I’m not Albus, after all_. She chuckled to herself, which made Bellatrix tear herself away from her book with a start, and Hermione tear her eyes away from the dark witch who was now clutching her chest as a result of the scare.

“Dammit, Minerva, you scared the daylights out of me!” _that’s a_ muggle _phrase_ Hermione immediately noticed.

Upon seeing the young witch standing in the doorway next to the Headmistress, Bellatrix carefully stood, flattening out her dress and wringing her hands in front of her, looking everywhere but Hermione. She finally brought her eyes up to Hermione’s, proceeding to open and close her mouth several times, before sighing dejectedly and setting her gaze on the suddenly interesting carpet. _She’s nervous. While I’m not entirely surprised, this reaction is a little more extreme than I had anticipated._ Minerva thought, considering breaking the silence on Bella’s behalf, but deciding to wait her out, mainly because she was thoroughly amused by the woman’s actions. Secretly, Minerva McGonagall was a little bit sadistic.

Hermione could see the older woman floundering, trying desperately to voice what she wanted to say, but failing to make the words come out. After the dark witch’s eyes dropped to the floor, she took a deep breath, and followed up with a large step toward the woman. Bella saw it in her periphery, and flinched but remained still, expecting the worst; she reasoned that, after having released all but one soul from her wand, Hermione Granger was one of only two people that she would welcome death from.

Hermione had stopped after the first step, noticing the older woman’s reaction to her movement. Taking a guess at what the issue was, she decided that words were probably the best option right now.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Miss Black. I just wanted to talk, break the ice, you know?” Despite the fear that had suddenly washed over her at the realization that she was standing in front of _the_ Bellatrix-fucking-Black, Hermione managed to keep her tone light. Light enough to convince the woman to peer up at her from behind her impossibly long eyelashes. _Woah._ Was the response that came from Hermione’s mind.

“I-I...I have no idea what to say to you, Miss Granger. I’ve had it planned out so perfectly in my head for nearly two years. But now, with you standing right here in front of me, I genuinely have no idea what I could possibly say to you to express my remorse, my desire to change the outcome, everything. Everything that I’ve wanted to say has completely disappeared, and now I’m standing here, painfully aware of the fact that I’ve mentioned myself about a million times, I’m rambling, and you’re probably terrified! Please, will you let me take a moment to collect my thoughts, and begin again?” It took Hermione a moment to catch up with Bellatrix” babbling, as the woman had barely taken a breath during her whole speech, but as her mind finally caught up with the words, she smiled and nodded at the former Death Eater.

“Of course, Miss black. Just remember to breathe every now and again, I’m surprised you didn’t pass out midway through that little rant” she smiled softly at the older woman, silently reassuring her that she was willing to listen.

Bellatrix couldn’t be more impressed with the young woman’s forgiving and patient manner. _Even Cissy had trouble tolerating my rambling_. She mused before frowning at the thought of her youngest sister. They hadn’t spoken since the war, likely because the world was convinced that Bella was dead. She was quite content to keep it that way, for now at least. Taking a calming breath and collecting her thoughts, she began with the first of two major apologies. While she was aware of the fact that she had hurt the Potter boy just as much, if not more than the muggle-born girl before her, she knew from the beginning that this was always going to be the harder of the two. After all, she was about to apologize to her savior for torturing her.

“Hermione Granger” she began, immediately noticing the aforementioned girl’s eyes widening, before her small, soft smile broadened. Confident now, that she would be able to set things back on the right path, she pressed on.

“I would like to apologize, with all of my heart, for what I have done to you. There are no excuses, nor is there any way I can justify my behavior. I know that this apology is not much, considering the hardship I forced upon you, but I hope wholeheartedly that you will accept it nonetheless. I do not expect forgiveness, nor do I deserve it, but if you can at least accept my apology, then maybe your own heart will ache a little less at the pain I have caused.” At this point, tears were once again streaming down her face, her body wrenching as she sobbed with her head hung low. Crying seemed to happen more often, now that she was seeking to right her wrongs in even the smallest ways. She didn’t mind it, if she were honest.

Hermione was gaping at the woman before her. The words had touched her, definitely, but the tears, the _genuine_ tears that were falling from the dark witch’s eyes to the floor below, spoke to her soul more than any words ever could. Forgetting their past completely, as well as the identity and crimes of the woman, Hermione took another determined step forward and wrapped the dark witch up in a heartfelt embrace. She was so taken in the moment that she didn’t even flinch when the other woman’s arms encircled her waist, desperately seeking comfort as she sobbed into the Gryffindor’s neck.

Minerva was statue-still, half way between not wanting to ruin the moment, and completely gob smacked that the moment was even happening. She waited patiently, for the moment to end naturally. She listened to the sobbing of one, and the whispered comforting of the other. She watched the hands of the elder clutching at the back of the younger, while the younger gently stroked her hair and rubbed circles into her back. The moment would have been beautiful without the painful background, but Minerva was acutely aware of the gravity of the scene unfolding before her. _Somehow, in some way, these two are meant to be together._ With that thought, she decided that it was highly necessary for her to give the portrait of a certain old wizard the third degree. Soon, the embracing witches parted, somewhat reluctantly, but Minerva noted that even after the separation, neither had removed their hands from the other. Hermione had one hand on Bella’s shoulder, while the other continued stroking her hair, while Bella had both hands rested on Hermione’s hips. She could hear Granger talking softly to the other woman, but couldn’t make out the words, only the nodding of the other party, followed by a smile and a quiet giggle. _Definitely going to have words with that sly git, Albus._ The women finally parted completely, and sat themselves side-by-side on the dark blue couch. McGonagall opted to sit in the matching armchair next to the couch.

Bella had calmed considerably, but was apparently feeling shy. While Minerva was amused at the woman’s blushing cheeks, Hermione was taken with how the coloring made the woman seem younger. She would likely never admit to how adorable she found the other woman in this moment, opting instead to save the image in the back of her mind, you know, just in case. Eventually, Minerva decided that she’d had quite enough of watching Hermione quietly drool over Bella, who had reverted back to behaving like a high school girl asking her biggest crush to the dance.

“Well, you two have a lot to talk about. I would leave you to it, but I’m still not one hundred percent convinced that Bellatrix can be trusted. So I will be staying right here.” She stated sternly as she summoned a pot of tea, and three cups. Hermione and Bella looked at each other for a moment, seeming to silently agree on something, before Bella pulled out her wand and cast a silencing spell around the two of them, and returned her wand to its holster. Minerva had seen the move coming a mile away, but had not anticipated the silent communication, nor the lack of reaction from Hermione when Bella drew her wand. _Curiouser and curiouser._ She summoned the stack of ungraded papers that had been left on her desk, and went about marking them while she pondered the situation between the two witches on the couch next to her.

________________________________________________________________

Hermione and Bella were sitting side-by-side, not saying a word, and not looking at one another. Both were trying to collect their thoughts into a coherent statement or question, and both were extremely aware of how surprisingly comfortable they felt with one another. After what Hermione decided to be way too fucking long, she broke the silence with the only thing she could think of, the good old muggle conversation starter, weather.

“Um, it’s, uh lovely out today...don’t you think?” Bella looked startled for a moment, before a smile began to creep over her lips, and within a few seconds, she was giggling. _Not my intention, but totally worth it to hear that_. Hermione decided upon hearing the other woman giggle for the first time that the sound could easily be likened to the gentle strumming of the strings of a harp.

“Really, Miss Granger? The weather? I know that the silence was a little awkward, but surely you could’ve found a better topic than the weather!” Bella smirked, not in the condescending and somewhat creepy way she used to. This smirk was one Hermione thought was _sexy_. Catching herself in the thought, she quickly shook it away and smiled down into her lap, embarrassed by the thought more than the silly ice breaker.

“I know, I’m sorry” she murmured, before continuing with a far better topic

“Then, how about we talk about this new spell you’ve managed to create? I must say, I had no idea that you were secretly an absolute bloody genius!” she grinned broadly at the former Death Eater, who blushed deeply and hid behind her hair. She was not at all used to receiving compliments. And given the fact that recent events had elevated Hermione to “hero” status in Bella’s eyes, it meant considerably more to her than if anyone else had of said it.

“I wouldn’t say I’m a genius” she replied, nervously fiddling with loose thread on her skirt.

“I am determined, and pig-headed, and stubborn, yes. But not a genius. I managed to create the spell because I was far too tenacious in my decision to seek redemption, to realize that it might not be possible.” she finished as she continued to play with the thread. Hermione could see that the woman was a little uncomfortable with compliments, but pushed on regardless, her own stubbornness ensuring that she would definitely get the woman to accept just one bout of kind words before their meeting was over.

“Mm, maybe. But in my opinion, which is highly regarded by many I might add…” she winked slyly at the other to indicate that she was joking

“You are incredibly talented. I knew that even before I found out that you were alive, and creating mind-blowing magic! I’ve seen the way you handle your wand, your magic. It’s like you dance with it. So graceful and controlled, truly beautiful to watch, regardless of the intention or outcome. I often found myself watching you apparate, that smoke thing the Death Eaters and the Order do, is impressive in and of itself, but I could pick you out in a crowd every time. The way you moved, was like dark water flowing through the sky. I must admit, while we were running around looking for the horcruxes, I spent hours practicing alone, trying to mimic your style, your technique. Never could get it right…” she trailed off, staring into the fire. Completely unaware of the former Death Eater gawking at her with her jaw practically touching the floor.

Minerva had looked up briefly, and seen the completely shocked expression on Bella’s face, and the faraway look in Hermione’s eyes as she seemed to slip off into her own world. Having experienced it herself only an hour ago, Minerva knew that whatever Hermione had said, had been mind-blowing in one way or another. _Welcome to my world, Bellatrix Black._ She chuckled to herself, before turning back to her papers.

“Y-you tried to mimic my style?” Bella finally asked

“Why?” she asked, her tone halfway between incredulous and curious

“Like I said, the way you work your magic is beautiful, enchanting actually, if you’ll forgive the word play. To this day I long to be able to execute spells with such grace and poise as you do. You are remarkably beautiful when you cast, Bellatrix.” This time, Hermione remained focused on Bella, and Bella blushed to the point where she wished ever so badly that the young woman’s mind and eyes had drifted back towards the flames

“I...uh...I have no idea w-what to say” she fumbled over the words as she returned her focus to the wayward thread she’d found earlier.

“Just take the compliment, woman! I’m not in the habit of saying things that I don’t mean. Words can be incredibly powerful things, especially when misused. So when I say that you are beautiful, know that I mean it, and accept the compliment with a smile and a thank you” she smiled at the woman, and held her gaze, raising an eyebrow when the woman remained silent. Eventually Bella gave in and smiled back shyly,

“Thank you, Hermione”.

________________________________________________________________

Overall, the meeting had gone without a hitch. The women found it surprisingly easy to slip into a comfortable rapport, and Hermione had even managed to get an adorably shy Bellatrix Black to accept two more compliments before the sun began to set, signaling the end of their meeting. They had arranged to meet again in a week, to talk about what plans Bella had regarding the soul releasing spell, and they had embraced again - far too briefly, in their minds - before saying their goodbyes and separating.

Minerva was watching Hermione walk down to the apparition point, pondering the meeting between the two, and noting the subtle little tells that they had both developed, or at least revealed.

Bella would barely meet Hermione’s gaze, but blushed profusely when she did.

Hermione would watch Bella with a soft, caring expression that Minerva had never seen the girl use before, even when looking at her own boyfriend.

Bella would stiffen and hold her breath momentarily when Hermione shifted a little closer.

Hermione frequently shifted a little closer.

Bella had, on multiple occasions, moved a hand to the small section of couch between them, seemingly contemplating something before placing it back in her lap.

Hermione often raised a hand to touch Bella’s hair, but seemed to second-guess herself, and instead returned it to wherever it had previously been.

“Albus, I think you have some explaining to do” she muttered to herself as Hermione reached the apparition point, looked up to Ravenclaw tower, then apparated away.

________________________________________________________________

The second that she returned to her office, Headmistress McGonagall stepped in front the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, and stared at him, a raised eyebrow clearly stating that he’d better spill it, or she’d have his painting moved into the broom shed...again.

“Yes, Minerva? May I help you?” he tested

“Why, yes, Albus, I think you can” she replied, her tone brokered no amusement. Albus Dumbledore was a wise man...portrait...he knew when he was beaten.

“Very well, Minerva. But you mustn’t be Mad.” he declared, looking over his spectacles at the new Headmistress.

“Fine, but I want _all_ of the details, Albus. No playing silly buggers. I’m not in the mood” she rebuked, summoning a chair to sit in front of the portrait. She knew Albus Dumbledore extremely well, and this conversation could either be short and sweet, or painfully tedious.

“Well, I believe that those two may be a sielsgenoot pair” he said quite simply. Minerva couldn’t quite remember how much time she had taken out of her day to be shocked, but she knew that it would be another minute or two before she finally believed that nothing could shock her anymore.

“A sielsgenoot pair? Albus, there hasn’t been a sielsgenoot pair in centuries! No one’s sure if there ever were sielsgenoot pairings!” Dumbledore’s simple admission betrayed the gravity of the situation. Minerva was well aware of the stories of sielsgenoot pairs. “Soulmates”. Two people who are destined to be together, forever. If Hermione Granger and Bellatrix Black were, indeed, a sielsgenoot pairing, they would be the first in seven centuries, as the population had grown too much too fast, and the chance of finding your soulmate quickly dwindled to one-in-seven-billion. It was kind of a big deal!

“Think about it, Minerva. You noticed the way Miss Granger caressed that scar, the way she spoke of the torture. It was almost as if recalling an encounter with a lover. The softness in her voice as she spoke of what she had seen in the eyes of Miss Black. And Miss Black herself, changed! And I’d remind you that I did mention my suspicions about the cause of that, earlier this very day. Tell me, Minerva, did the two behave in a manner befitting two women with a painful history? Did Hermione Granger flinch at sudden movements? Did Bellatrix Black fawn and fuss over her? Hmm? I would wager that they slipped into a comfortable, if stunted, conversation, and behaved similarly to a pair of love-struck teenagers” _Bugger, he’s right on the mark._

“As a matter of fact, Albus, that is exactly what they did. That does not, however, ensure that they are a sielsgenoot pairing” she looked pointedly at the portrait, waiting for the kicker she knew was about to come. The fact is, she’d conceded the possibility halfway through his last rambling, but that twinkle in his eye meant he had more to say, and Albus Dumbledore had the rather irritating habit of sulking like a child if he didn’t get to do the big reveal.

“No, you’re quite right, but I have a way to prove it” he grinned, but it was hidden behind his beard. Minerva knew anyway, and simply waited for him to finish.

““If one half of a sielsgenoot pair, scars the other, only they can heal the mark completely.” That is regardless of other powers at play, so the poisons and enchantments on Miss Black’s blade are of no consequence! I guarantee you that were Bellatrix Black to try to heal the wound, she would definitely succeed!” Minerva questioned the use of his triumphant smile, when the point had not actually been tested yet, but decided that she had quite finished with the conversation, and opted to just go to bed.

“Thank you, Albus. I shall implore Miss Black to attempt to heal the scarring, and we shall see how your sielsgenoot theory holds up. In the meantime, good night, Albus.” She turned on her heel before he could begin ranting again, and headed off to bed

________________________________________________________________

The next week rolled around altogether too slowly for Hermione. She had found herself considerably more irritated with Ronald’s behavior than usual, and thus spent much of her time wandering through the cornfields surrounding the Burrow. She couldn’t keep her mind off of Bellatrix. The image of the shy, adorable woman she now was, played in her mind almost constantly. _This is bad_. She thought, as she ambled through the tall stalks on her trip to the apparition point. _I’ve never denied that I find women desirable, but I’ve never really explored it, either. I know that Ronald would be open to it, but only if he could get something out of it._ She shuddered at the thought. Though they had been together for just under a year now, she had never been able to bring herself to _be_ with him. _Poor guy, it’s really unfair on him. And the more I think about it, the more I realize that I made a mistake in agreeing to a relationship with him. I always thought of him more as a brother, anyway_. She had stopped without thinking. When she looked down, she noticed the scorched earth where Bellatrix had encircled the house in a fiery circle that night, all those many months ago. She smiled to herself at the thought of Bellatrix. _Bugger, I think I’m going to have to have a chat to Ron._

She had made it to Hogwarts with time to spare, and decided to head straight to Ravenclaw tower. _Headmistress McGonagall may not trust her, but I get the distinct impression that she would never hurt me. Not again, at least._ She sauntered through the halls, reminiscing about her time as a student at the school. Just two years ago, she had worn her Gryffindor robes and attended all of her classes, acing them, naturally. It was during the two years since that she had questioned her sexuality. If she were honest with herself, it was since meeting Bellatrix Black that she started questioning herself. _I’m so fucking screwed_.

Deciding to put it from her mind for now, as she had arrived at the entrance to Ravenclaw tower, she reassured herself that running from her own feelings for just a little bit longer, couldn’t hurt. She knocked loudly, and waited for an answer. She knocked a second time, but upon being met with another bout of silence, she opted to just wander in and wait in the common area. Upon opening the door, she found a sleeping Bellatrix Black, curled up in a sunny spot on the window sill like a cat, and hugging a pillow. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck, fuck! So cute!_

Quietly, she made her way over to the woman to get a better look. I _mean...make sure she’s ok...yeah...that_. Standing before the sleeping woman, she could see the contented smile on her face, and hear the light snore that accompanied every third intake of breath. She noticed the proud chin, and high cheekbones so common among purebloods, and she grimaced at the Azkaban tattoo on her neck. _That must have been hell_. She thought, quickly focusing back on the sleeping form when images of what she thought the place was like, started forming before her eyes. After finally tearing herself away, she settled onto the couch and closed her eyes, committing the image to memory, you know, just in case.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella was confused. She had woken lazily - having been almost completely free of nightmares - and sauntered over to the couch to begin taking notes about what was required for the altered form of the soul releasing spell. Upon reaching the couch, she found Hermione, snuggled up on her side, fast asleep. _Beautiful_. Bella knew she was attracted to the younger woman, and after her pitifully shy showing last week, was quite sure that the girl either; thought that Bella was just completely unsure of how to behave in the situation, or was absolutely smitten with her. She hoped that the former was the case. I _doubt she’d have come back if she figured it out_. She mused as she continued gazing at the sleeping woman.

“Some might think that behavior is a little creepy, Bellatrix” Hermione stated sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes. Bellatrix, however, had frozen to the spot, and turned a rather becoming shade of red.

“Bellatrix? Bellatrix? Bella?” She had to try a few times to garner the woman’s attention, but noticed quickly that she responded best to Bella, as the woman in questions eyes shot straight up to meet her own, and she somehow managed to get increasingly redder. Hermione chuckled to herself

“You know, I did the same thing when I found you sleeping on the sill. You were too impossibly cute to resist, all cuddled up with your pillow.” she ended the admission with a broad smile, reassuring the older woman that she had no issue with the situation

“You watched me sleep? You’re right, that _is_ creepy.” she smiled back. They apparently reached a mutual agreement that both were ok with that, and Bella sat down on the couch after picking up the parchment and quill that she had come over for in the first place, and resting it in her lap.

“Would you like to know what I plan to do to enhance the spell? As well as what I intend to do with it?” she asked quietly, before turning to face Hermione. She was still ridiculously shy, although she had yet to comprehend _why,_ but she felt considerably more confident than during the last meeting.

Hermione was glad she had chosen to sit on her hands, because her initial reaction was to throw them into the air and whoop at the idea of gaining knowledge. Thinking about it though, she wasn’t sure how the reaction would go with the older witch, who still seemed a little tense. Instead, she settled for a firm nod and an enthusiastic, but not too loud “yes!” Truth be told, she was itching to learn. She hadn’t had the opportunity to study during the war, and whenever she opened a book in Ronald Weasley’s presence, he’d sigh loudly until she got fed up and put it down. She was rather eager to put her mind back into action.

Bellatrix could feel the excitement radiating off of the young witch, and it fueled her confidence just a little more.

“Well then, let’s begin. Firstly, I think I should explain how the initial spell works” She placed the parchment and quill to her right, before turning her entire body to face Hermione, tucking her legs up so that they crossed beneath her like a genie. Hermione followed suit, and they were soon face-to-face on the couch. Bella’s breath hitched slightly as she was forced to look into Hermione’s eyes. _So beautiful_ she thought as a smile crept its way onto her lips.

“Ok, well. The initial spell is far simpler than you would probably guess. It’s actually just like the one you would use to remove a memory from your mind, but instead of extracting a memory, you’re extracting a soul, and instead of it being your mind, it’s your wand. You following?” She waited for Hermione’s eager nod before continuing

“The main difference between the two processes is simple; _pull_ memories, _push_ souls. Otherwise, it’s practically the same thing. I think that the reason no one else ever figured this out, was because they were expecting it to be far more complex. So they overlooked the simpler options.” without even noticing, Bella had become more animated as she explained the spell. Hermione, however, _did_ notice, and studied the older witches sweeping hand gestures and gesticulations while she listened.

“You’ve held my wand before, Hermione, do you remember how it felt?” Once again, she waited for confirmation from her new apprentice before continuing

“Well, here. Can you notice the difference?” She had placed her wand into Hermione’s palm, and the subtle meaning behind it was not lost on the young witch. Handing your wand over to someone, even your own mother, was a huge sign of trust and respect within the wizarding community. After all, wands choose their wizard’s for a reason.

After getting over the initial shock of having the other woman’s wand placed in her hand, Hermione focused on how it felt. She remembered when she had used it during their Gringott”s heist, and at the time it had felt _dark_. Heavy with the burden of carrying the witch’s crimes. Now however, that darkness was almost completely erased. She blinked at the feeling, the sheer magnitude of Bella’s determination to free these lost souls, and she smiled at how completely beautiful it was that she had decided to make things right. She handed the wand back, and waited silently for the, now fidgeting, older witch to continue.

“See? It’s almost like new again!” she gushed happily

“That leads me to the next topic; my plan to further enhance the spell” at this, she seemed to pause for effect more than anything. Satisfied that Hermione was sufficiently excited, she continued.

“The last soul trapped in this wand, is that of my cousin. Of Sirius. Now, in the past I have visited the graves of those whose souls I had to release, but as you know, I didn’t give Sirius the chance at a proper burial.” Her tone had become more saddened with each word, and Hermione could see a tear escaping from her right eye. Carefully, she raised her hand and brushed it away

“Tell me what you’re going to do to fix that, Bella” she encouraged, cupping the older witch’s cheek and raising her head until their eyes met.

“I’m going to release him before Harry Potter. I’m going to give him the chance to say a proper goodbye to his godfather, give Sirius the chance to tell the boy he’s proud. I just need you to help me figure out how to hold his soul long enough for it to mean something.” She had stated her plan with such conviction, such love, that Hermione had no choice but to cry. The good this would do, for all of them, not just Harry, would almost be worth every ounce of suffering they had endured over the years. Overcome with emotion and an overwhelming amount of newfound respect for the dark witch, Hermione flung herself forward and pushed the older woman back onto the couch, wrapping her arms around her and sobbing into her neck. Much like what had happened during their first meeting, but reversed.

Bella had been shocked by the sudden move, but quickly enveloped the girl in her arms when she felt the hot tears against her neck. She nuzzled into the auburn locks and rubbed her palm along the young woman’s spine, while whispering soothing words into her hair. They lay together on the couch for a while, regaining composure and comforting each other, before Hermione decided to break the contact, and slid off of her place atop the dark witch. They both shivered at the lack of contact.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped on you like that. I was just so overwhelmed, so full of emotion that I couldn’t resist” Hermione chuckled humorlessly as Bella sat upright.

“It’s quite alright. If I’m honest, I have absolutely no issue with hugging you, so if you ever need a cuddle, I’ll be right here.” She smiled as she wiped a tear from the young Gryffindor’s face. Hermione beamed back and ducked her head in a nod of thanks.

“So, there’s a little more to the plan than just buying them time to say their proper goodbyes…” Bella started, and Hermione immediately perked back up, her interest thoroughly piqued

“Well, I think that no goodbye is really complete without a hug. But the way the soul leaves the wand is similar to how we disapparate. That smoky kind of movement you were talking about last week. So~oo, I want your help with finding a way to make that possible.” she finished, watching as the cogs clicked together in Hermione’s mind. I _don’t think I could ever tire of this, just watching the girl think and plan. She always adopts an adorable little scowl when she does._ It did not escape Bellatrix that “adorable scowl” was a rather odd way to describe something, but she didn’t really care enough to try to rectify the thought. It seemed that Hermione had made a decision by the time the dark witch had finished pondering the girl’s face, as she suddenly beamed back at her with a determined glint in her eye

“I think I know where to start looking” she bounced on the couch as she spoke and Bella chuckled at her eagerness.

“But it will have to wait until next week, it seems our visit is over, for now” she finished slowly as she gazed out of the high window, at the slowly descending sun.

________________________________________________________________

As the days rolled by, Hermione found Ron increasingly insufferable, and had often sent an owl to Bella, asking if she could escape into Ravenclaw tower. Bella had happily accepted the first few pleas, before deciding to just tell Hermione to show up whenever she pleased. They had decided to keep the research to the once-a-week agreement they had originally made, and spent the time instead telling each other stories, and just generally enjoying one another’s company.

It was early on one of Ron’s more irritating days, that Hermione had finally snapped, dragging the boy upstairs and sitting him roughly on the bed before pacing angrily in front of it.

“You know, Ronald” she began. Her voice was devoid of any emotion other than anger and frustration.

“Your behavior lately has been, how should I put it? Petulant, juvenile, exasperating, ridiculous and altogether annoying.” she had turned to face him as she counted off the various definitions of his behavior on her left hand, while her right had sat on her jutted hip.

“You have made no attempt to find work, nor have you undertaken further study. You disrespect your mother, and myself. You try to push me into sleeping with you, when I have told you a thousand times that I do not want to. You’re lazy, have the conversation skills of a stone, and you sulk like a child whenever things aren’t going how you want them to.” Her face had reddened with anger as she recalled the ridiculous behavior, realizing shortly that he had always been this way, but she had found it endearing when she thought of him as a brother. She sighed dejectedly as she concluded that it was time to tell him the truth. She sat on the bed next to him and continued with the bombshell

“Ronald, I adore you, you know that? But the way I care for you, is not the same way you care for me. I thought it was, but I was wrong. I see you as a brother, more than anything, always have. That in and of itself should have been enough to keep me from agreeing to a relationship with you. But I was just so... _scared_ ” she finished, looking him in the eye, and trying hard to reassure him that - while he was acting like a royal git - it wasn’t actually his fault that she was leaving him.

“You see, I was terrified of the truth, of myself.”

“What do you mean, “Mione? Are you alright?” He had suddenly become concerned, looking her over for anything that may tell him what the issue was

“Yes, Ronald, I’m fine. What I mean is” she took a deep breath

“Ron, I’m gay. Very, _very_ gay. I won’t sleep with you because I have absolutely no desire to. And it’s not you, so don’t think that. It’s just that, well, you’re male.” She had spoken quickly, trying to push the words out so they were done with, but as his face took on a look of outright confusion, she wondered if she’d spoken too fast, and lost him somewhere along the way. She was relieved and shocked when he started laughing.

“Finally! I thought you’d never figure it out!”

“WHAT?!”

““Mione, I know, we _all_ know. Have done for years. If I’m honest, I asked you out so that you didn’t end up with some guy who’d force himself on you when you’d denied him “too many” times. And I started to push for it because it seemed like you just weren’t getting it! But I’m glad you finally did, and I’m so, _so_ proud of you right now!” he hugged her tightly as he told her of his long-running ruse, and she was so shocked at the situation that she was absolutely dumbfounded into silence.

“You don’t hate me for it, do you, “Mione?” he asked carefully after she had remained quiet for an uncomfortably long time, startling her out of her shocked reverie

“What? No. I’m actually...really happy that you care enough about me to do that. I’m a little pissed that you tricked me, don’t get me wrong, but overall I’m just happy that you care”

“Course I do! We’ve been mates for ages, how could I not? Now, have you told Harry?” she shook her head with a slightly concerned expression

“Don’t worry, “Mione. Like I said, we _all_ know. He won’t be surprised or angry, just happy you’ve figured yourself out.” He reassured her while rubbing her upper arm.

After getting over the shock of her bombshell being everything _but_ that, Hermione had proceeded to pull Harry aside to tell him. He had hung his head and dragged her down to the kitchen, where he pulled a ten pound note from his wallet before handing it to Molly, who squealed excitedly and squeezed Hermione into a bear-hug without any explanation, before collecting another ten pounds from each of the Weasley kids as they entered the kitchen, looking for what had caused the matriarch to make such a noise. They explained to her later that they had bet on when she would finally come out, and it seemed Molly had won.

Hermione couldn’t bring herself to be angry, and instead just smiled warmly at the strange family, before explaining that it was time for her to leave to “help McGonagall”. She had given the excuse that the Headmistress needed help cataloguing the new library books, and no one had ever questioned her about it. She often wondered how this lot had managed to make it through a war.

________________________________________________________________

Of course, Hermione Granger had read through most of what the Hogwarts library had to offer. Which is exactly how she knew that the path towards fulfilling Bella’s goal, lay nestled amongst various other tomes, in the restricted section of the vast library.

“You know, Mia, the restricted section is restricted for a reason” It wasn’t the suddenly rule abiding Bellatrix Black that shocked Hermione into stopping mid-step. Not at all, it was the sudden use of a nickname that she actually _liked._ It seemed that Ron, and Harry for his part, had never gotten the hint about her utter disdain for the half-assed nickname they’d granted her. “Mione. She had hated the nickname from the moment they started using it. This one however, felt strangely right, and she found herself smiling at the former Death Eater who had named her thus.

“Mia? I like that, it’s sweet. I’ve always hated the boys calling me “Mione, like they just couldn’t be bothered with the rest of it. Honestly I’m surprised they didn’t adopt something more ridiculous, like “Herm” or something.” Bella had often referred to the younger as “Mia” in her own mind, but she wouldn’t tell her that. She was very pleased that her nickname for the young woman was well received, even though its use had actually been a slip-of-the-tongue. Nonetheless, she chuckled as she gently pulled on the girl’s hand, and they continued their journey to the library.

Bella had become more confident and animated as they walked through the halls of Hogwarts, and she regaled Hermione with tales of her pranking days, and stories of the Marauders. Hermione was somewhat shocked by the fact that Bella had stepped in to rescue Snape from the idiot boys on more than one occasion.

They were talking so comfortably, and enjoying their time together so much, that neither noticed that Bella had never let go of Hermione’s hand. Or that a little grey tabby cat was stalking through the shadows as it trailed behind them.

When they entered the library, Bella stopped in the doorway, and took in a deep breath through her nose. Letting the scent of old books permeate her senses, before smiling back at an amused Hermione

“What? This was always my second favorite place in all of Hogwarts! I must admit, I’ve missed it” she finished as she let her gaze slide across the stacks.

“Only your second favorite? Where’s your first favorite place?” Hermione asked, intrigued

“Originally it was the Black Lake. But now its Ravenclaw towers prefect bedroom. It has the most amazingly beautiful view of the lake, and the lights from Hogsmeade look like fireflies in the night.” she beamed at the younger girl, who had recently come to find Bella’s wistful, nostalgic side nothing short of endearing. Turning to continue on their little quest, Hermione practically dragged Bella through the stacks, as the older woman spotted books from her youth, and countless new volumes she had yet to read.

“Bella, this nostalgia of yours is adorable, but I really wish you’d keep up! We can read whatever we want later, for now just help me find the one book we’re looking for, please?” without realizing it, Hermione had backed Bella up against one of the stacks, and had pressed herself a little closer than intended. Two years ago, Bellatrix LeStrange would have murdered the girl for less, but Bella Black just desperately wanted to kiss her.

Little did she know, Hermione was fighting a similar battle. She had definitely not intended to put either of them in this position, but she couldn’t bring herself to break the contact either. She could feel Bella’s chest rise and fall against her own, and it elicited images of a naked chest in her mind’s eye. Shuddering slightly at the thought, she strengthened her resolve and pushed away from the older woman. _Jesus H. fucking Christ! Get a grip, Granger!_ She seethed quietly to herself as she dragged Bella towards the restricted section.

Green eyes watched from atop the stack. _With all this sexual tension, I’m surprised anyone can move! It’s like a big lust blanket._ A transfigured Headmistress McGonagall groused as she watched the pair disappear into the restricted section. _Gods I hope they’re going in there to read!_ She hopped across the top of the stacks to follow the two, prepared to nip it in the bud should any untoward activities take place. She had no issue with the duo doing whatever they pleased to one another - as long as it was safe and consensual - and not in her bloody library!

Bella casually pawed through the old volumes, while Hermione searched for the one she was looking for. She smiled softly when the younger woman found the hidden book, and exclaimed audibly before bouncing her toes with a wide grin.

“Good to know you’re excited about this, Mia. Is there anything else we need?” She smiled widely, as she gently twined her fingers with the other’s own.

“Of course I’m excited! I’ve never created a spell before, this is a huge deal for me! And we don’t _need_ anything else, no. But there are a couple of other books that might be useful” with that, they proceeded to amble through the stacks, hand-in-hand. Bella was dreading the time when they would part for the day.

Little did she know, Hermione had already decided that she would be staying the night. She had noticed Bella frequently glancing out of the window, and becoming steadily more forlorn and quiet as the sun slipped ever closer to the horizon. She was quite pleased that the elder witch wanted her company.

“Bella, stop looking at the sun, you’ll hurt your eyes!” She giggled to a surprised former Death Eater, who quickly returned to her sulking.

“I’m not going anywhere, Bella. We have a _lot_ to go over to perfect this spell, so I’m commandeering the other prefect bedroom in your tower tonight” she finished while tucking a tendril of soft, black hair behind the dark witch’s ear.

A smile quickly lit up the older woman’s face as Hermione broke the news, and she was soon bouncing on her heels and giggling like a school kid. Hermione sighed to herself and shook her head, squeezing the elder woman’s hand, as they started heading back to Ravenclaw tower.

“Mia?” Bella questioned after the library doors closed behind them

“Hmmm?”

“Why are you staying in the tower? Not that I mind, but why wouldn’t you stay in the Gryffindor dorm?”

“Well, I figure we’ll likely be researching in the tower anyway, so it would be easier to just wander upstairs, rather than trying to navigate the moving staircases while tired” she lied, she knew full-well that she had wanted to stay close to Bella.

“That makes sense. I’ve never had a sleepover before” Hermione was completely smitten with the sound of Bella’s giggling, and was quite pleased with herself for being able to frequently draw the sound out of the woman.

Soon, they had returned to the tower, and settled themselves in to begin working through the tome’s they’d collected. They were sat on the couch; Bella had curled her left leg underneath her, and had her whole body turned to face Hermione, a book held up to shoulder height as she took in the information before her. Hermione was facing the fireplace, legs crossed beneath her, holding her book in her lap as she read. But she had an odd craving for closeness.

Holding Bella’s hand as they wandered through the halls had been blissfully sweet, and she had been disappointed when the hand slipped from hers as they set themselves up for the task at hand. She glanced over at Bella, who looked content as she carefully turned the page. Deciding quickly, she began repositioning herself; she gently pushed Bella’s book to the side, effectively gaining her attention, but allowing her to continue reading if she chose to. Then, she turned her back to the woman and rested against her chest, taking the dark witch’s free hand and placing it on her stomach. Bella had stayed stock-still throughout the move, and her heart swelled at the closeness. But her leg being curled underneath her was actually rather uncomfortable. Gently pushing the girl back up, trying not to deter her from the contact, she slipped her leg out from under herself, and slid it across the cushions, so one lay straight against the younger woman’s own, and the other remained bent over the edge, toes barely scraping the floor; leaving the girl sat between her legs. She carefully pulled the young witch back into her, and returned her hand to the warm stomach that she had been offered earlier. Hermione hummed happily as she returned to Bella’s embrace, and the two remained silently entwined as they continued to bone-up on their knowledge, for the sake of Harry Potter, and Bella’s soul.

________________________________________________________________

As the night wore on, the women became bored with their studies. It was not an issue of being unmotivated to complete the spell, but more a matter of being far more interested in one another.

They had begun to chat about various topics brought up by the books they had been reading, but quickly digressed into small talk, giggling at one another’s humorous anecdotes, and carefully redirecting the conversation when they noticed the subject matter began bothering the other. They had talked about their childhood adventures, as well as family, and learned they shared a favorite Hogwarts Professor in - now Headmistress - McGonagall. Eventually, Hermione decided to ask the question that had wormed its way into her mind during their talk about their favorite spells.

“Bella, what’s your Patronus?” she enquired carefully, knowing that this could be a tender subject.

“Well, as you know, Death Eaters can’t cast a Patronus. Too much darkness to create light” She replied sadly

“But back when I could, before I became a Death Eater, it was truly beautiful. I was very proud of it, in fact. It was a huge, regal dragon. I was one of only a handful of wizards throughout the ages to have a dragon Patronus” she replied, smiling at the memory of her gorgeous blue dragon, standing above her and glaring down at her surroundings.

“A dragon, that _is_ impressive. But have you tried, since you started trying to fix your mistakes, have you tried casting it?” Bella pondered for a moment. She had considered attempting to create the stoic protector again, but she was deathly afraid of failing, and being forever marked as broken in the eyes of magic itself.

“I think…” Hermione started, noticing the apprehension in Bella’s eyes

“That you should try. And if you can’t, that’s ok. It doesn’t mean that you’re still dark, or that you can never be vindicated, it just means that you can’t. There’s no harm in trying, Bella. I’ll support you even if you have no Patronus” she had turned to look at the woman as she spoke, their position ensuring that they were dangerously close, and causing both to tense in trying to stop themselves from claiming each other’s lips. Each was blissfully unaware that they shared the same desire.

“Alright, I’ll try it. If only to shut you up” Bella joked, nudging the younger woman into a sitting position so that she could stand.

“But I think the common room is a little small for casting a Patronus, especially if I succeed, and summon a massive, ethereal dragon…”

“The Great Hall should be fine. I doubt McGonagall would have an issue, as long as we’re safe about it.” Hermione stood to join the older witch, lacing their hands together before leading the way to the Great Hall for some spell casting.

________________________________________________________________

The Great Hall was empty, save for the furniture. Bella and Hermione wandered straight down the middle of the room, and stood before the podium, before turning the face the room.

“Ready?” Hermione asked as she rested a reassuring hand on the other’s shoulder.

“As I’ll ever be” Bella flicked her wand into her hand and readied herself to cast the spell. She hadn’t even tried it in over two decades, and she was nervous. Taking a deep breath, she called forth every happy memory she could think of:

Seeing Frank and Alice Longbottom, sane - however angry - and sitting in their new muggle kitchen

The first soul she had released, smiling at her as it cheered her on

Hermione, curled up on the couch in Ravenclaw common room

Hermione, smiling back at her with eager expectation as she waited for Bella to explain the soul release spell

Hermione, holding her hand as they wandered the halls

Hermione, pressed against her in the library

Hermione, just, Hermione

“Expecto Patronum” she breathed as the image of her young apprentice floated in her mind’s eye

From her wand flew a proud, and strong...lion. Bella was shocked, but Hermione was aware that the Patronus charm could change, depending on the casters happy thoughts. She had an inkling that a certain Gryffindor girl had been at the forefront of the older witch’s mind when she’d spoken the incantation. _Maybe she feels the same for me, as I do for her._

“Huh, I wasn’t expecting that.” Bella lied, she’d known the second she realized her thoughts had fixated on Hermione, that the Patronus would likely be related to the girl somehow. The great, blue lion strode confidently around the room, before Bella ended the spell and turned to Hermione.

“Go on then, show us yours” she encouraged with a smile. Hermione had expected it, and had already collected her happy thoughts in anticipation of the request. Needless to say, they were mainly focused on Bella.

“Last time I cast it, it was an otter. I’m not sure if that’s what it’ll be this time, a lot has changed since then. But let’s find out, shall we? Expecto Patronum”

From Hermione’s wand, came a raven. Soaring through the room at speed as it showed itself off.

“A raven, nice. Very intelligent creatures, ravens” Bella mused, comprehension dawning on her. I _may have been classed as a snake for most of my life, but I’ve always been a Ravenclaw at heart. Maybe she feels the same for me, as I do for her._ Hermione ended the spell soon after, and the two looked at each other, each trying to figure out if the other was on the same page. It was that moment that the little grey tabby who had silently jumped onto the podium behind them, decided to make herself known. Transfiguring back into her usual form as she jumped down from the podium, Minerva McGonagall cleared her throat, effectively startling both women, who jumped and spun around to face her.

“Hello, ladies. I’ve been looking for you!” she began, eyeing them over the top of her spectacles

“I had a thought as I was in my office, and decided to run it by you both.” she cocked her head to the side as she awaited a response.

“What can we help you with, Headmistress?” Hermione finally answered.

“It’s not so much you helping me, as it is Bellatrix possibly helping you, Miss Granger. It is no secret that Miss Black is a very talented witch; after all, she has unlocked the secret to cleansing a wand of the effects of the killing curse” Bella bowed her head in shame. Hermione didn’t even see the movement, but reached back to grasp her hand anyway. This did not escape the Headmistress” notice, but she continued, schooling a look of amused knowing.

“It is because of her impressive skills that I wonder if she may be able to crack another case which has stumped the wizarding world. Healing your scar, Miss Granger.” McGonagall was quite convinced that Dumbledore was correct in his theory of a sielsgenoot pairing, but the proof would be welcomed regardless.

“You think I can? It’s worth a try, if Mia is willing…” Bella questioned Hermione, while Minerva contemplated the use of pet names between the two other women. _Mia? That’s quite nice. When on earth did they start using pet names?_ She had missed the conversations, and as such the introduction of cute names, as she had remained just out of earshot while following the pair, managing to both respect and disrespect their privacy at the same time. It was an acquired skill.

“Well, if I’m honest, the only one that actually bothers me is this one” Hermione began, gesturing to the raised scar tissue on her neck

“As you know, Headmistress, I think of the other as a reminder of what I’ve been through, more than anything. I’m surprisingly fond of it, in fact. But if I could change the word, I wouldn’t hesitate. The memory is important, it’s the word that hurts” she finished as she gently outlined the words carved into her flesh. The action confused Bella, but she understood the importance of having a reminder of what you’ve faced. It reminds you of your own strength.

“That may also be possible, Miss Granger. I’m quite sure it would be a simple matter of transfiguring the scar, I believe that if the pair of you put your heads together, you can alter it however you wish to”

“We’ll look into it, Headmistress. I’d be happy to try, if it will make Mia happy” Bella smiled at the younger witch as she finished the statement, receiving a nod of approval.

“I’d be happy for you to try. But be aware that no one else has managed anything other than fading it, so don’t be upset if it doesn’t work out” Hermione responded, rubbing her thumb across the older woman’s knuckles to reassure her of her words.

“Very well, take some time to re-familiarize yourselves with whatever healing spells you may be rusty on, then give it a try. I’m intrigued about the outcome” the Headmistress finished as she turned to leave the room, allowing the other two the opportunity to discuss their plan.


	5. Chapter 5

They had arrived back at the tower, and Bella quickly read through a book on healing magic. It had been decades since she had performed a healing spell, and she was nervous beyond reason.

After Bella had finished calming herself, they sat back on the couch, cross-legged and facing each other. They had come to the mutual agreement that the scar on Hermione’s neck would be addressed first, reasoning that the failure or success of the spell, would determine whether or not they should try to transfigure the other patch of flesh.

“Are you ready?” Bella questioned. Hermione answered with a nod, and tilted her head to the side, revealing the scar left by Bella’s blade all that time ago.

Bella leaned close to the wound, and began the spell, gracefully curling her wand through the air above the skin, focusing on returning the flesh to its former state, before uttering the required incantation. Hermione felt a tingle, a warm and not particularly pleasant sensation. If she didn’t trust the woman casting the spell, she’d think she may be in trouble. But for one reason or another, she trusted Bella implicitly, and was thankful for the soothing hand on her arm as the tingle morphed into an almost painful burn. The dull pain subsided, and Bella pulled away slowly, grinning as she inspected the area.

“It worked” she beamed as she summoned a small mirror from somewhere in the dorm, holding it up for Hermione to see her work. A tear formed in the corner of Hermione’s eye as she stared at the now unblemished patch of skin, and after a few silent moments passed, she decided it best to jump on her unlikely friend, flinging her arms around the other’s neck, and planting a warm pair of lips against her cheek

“Thank you so much, Bella! You have no idea how much this means to me!” She cooed as she pressed her lips against the soft cheek once more.

“Anything to make you happy, Mia” Bella responded, blushing at the feeling of the younger woman’s mouth on her skin. Silent moments passed as the pair lay together, completely wrapped up in each other.

“Would you like me to try the other now?” Bella finally asked, tilting her head to look into the other’s eyes. Hermione cocked her own head to look back, and their noses grazed past each other. This was the closest they had ever been to fulfilling their mutual desire for deep and passionate closeness, and they each held their breath in anticipation.

“Y-yes, that would be splendid” Hermione eventually returned, immediately regretting it as she pulled away from the other woman. Bella merely nodded as she curled herself back up into a sitting position. Without hesitation, Hermione extended her forearm, resting the back of her palm on Bella’s knee.

“I...I don’t really know what I want it to say.” She admitted sheepishly.

“It’s alright, Mia. I know exactly what it should say” with that, Bella took in a deep breath, and focused on the tissue. After she had uttered the words, Hermione felt the familiar tingling which had occurred with the first spell. She watched as the lines which made up the word “Mud blood”, shifted to reform themselves as something new. She was fascinated by the movements, not really reading the word as she was too busy marveling at the way Bella’s wand twisted and curled through the air above the pale flesh. But when the spell was complete, her eyes immediately filled with tears.

“It seemed the most fitting, do you not like it? I can change it again, if you wish?” Bella asked, concerned about the tears that had begun pouring from the Gryffindor’s eyes.

“No, no it’s perfect. Thank you, Bella” as a form of punctuation, Hermione had once again pushed the woman back onto the couch, encircling her shoulders and pushing herself against the older woman. This time, she trailed several kisses up and down the woman’s neck, and Bella had to stifle a moan, the action causing a heated desire to shoot down between her legs.

After she was done attacking the dark witch’s neck, Hermione pulled the marked arm around to view it, smiling softly at the freshly altered scar.

There, in bold, capital letters, stood the proud and meaningful word; “survivor”.

________________________________________________________________

Night had fallen soon after the second spell was complete, but neither woman had stirred from their embrace. Hermione had drifted off with a smile on her face, and Bella had managed to levitate a book over, without waking the girl; who had turned to nestle her face in the crook of her new teddy bears neck.

A knock sounded from the direction of the door, and Headmistress McGonagall entered shortly after, quieting her movements when she saw the younger girl dozing contentedly against the elder.

“How did it go, Miss Black?” she asked, as she quietly sat in the armchair she had claimed on the first night.

“Perfectly, actually.” Bella responded as she smiled over her shoulder at the elderly witch

“And you know full well that my title is _Madam_ Black, Minerva. Even if the world does think I’m dead, I’m still the head of a house of nobility” She giggled, bearing a toothy grin to let the older woman know she was playing.

“Of course, _Madam_ Black. I shall remember that in the future. You said it went perfectly, does that mean…?”

“Yes, here, I’ll show you.” Carefully, Bella lifted the younger woman’s arm from atop her chest, where it had remained after Hermione had fallen asleep gazing at the changed mark. Minerva gasped, audibly enough for the youngest witch to stir, followed with a sigh, before she began to open her eyes.

“Wha’s wrong?” She yawned, as she stretched her body out against Bella’s.

“Nothing Mia, you can go back to sleep.”

“No~oo. I shouldn’t have slept at all! I should’ve been helping you” she responded, as she pulled herself up into a kneeling position and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _She’s adorable when she’s just woken up_ Bella thought, as a wave of shyness crept up on her.

“Its fine, Mia. It’s been a long day, and you need your rest. I’m quite tired myself, so I’ll head to bed once Minerva has left” Bella finally replied, nodding her head towards the Headmistress.

“I just came to check how it went, _Madam_ Black. I shall leave presently. Good night to both of you.” McGonagall stood and nodded at the two, somewhat excited to return to her office. While Albus Dumbledore would go on forever about being right, it would be worth it to know if there is anything she needs to be aware of regarding the magical pairing of two souls. She strode out of Ravenclaw tower and headed back to her office

“ _Madam_ Black?” Hermione questioned after the woman had left.

“Yes, Mia. _Madam_ Black. As I said to Minerva, I am still the head of a house of nobility, regardless of how many people think I’m dead. As such, my title is “Madam”, not Miss, or Ms.” she explained as Hermione was overcome with realization.

“I am sitting across from a noble, pureblooded witch. Whose family is well respected amongst the wizarding community. And I am a simple muggle-born whose claim to fame is being friends with Harry Potter....” she spoke slowly, as if to let the words settle.

“And I jumped on you! As if you were some silly schoolgirl friend! I’ve been so casual and so...so... _muggle_ around you! I am _so_ sorry Madam Black, please accept my apologies. I wasn’t thinking.” she squeaked as Bella looked on in amused confusion. Hermione was now quite edgy, fidgeting uncomfortably at the realization. The woman across from her may as well be royalty, and she was just some commoner. After a moment of silence, Bella let out a hearty laugh, one that was full of mirth and humor. It was nowhere near the cackle that had been her calling-card for decades. Hermione was utterly shocked, by the laughter itself, and how beautiful it sounded.

“Mia, oh, my dear Mia. You needn’t be so worried! Firstly; I enjoy it when you cuddle attack me, I’ve not had the chance to enjoy a good cuddle for twenty years, so don’t you dare stop” she warned with a smile, reassuring the younger girl that it was no threat.

“Secondly; muggle-born, pureblood, half-blood, doesn’t matter to me. Those were my parent’s beliefs, which I followed blindly for too bloody long. Now I am free of that, and I have no intention of returning to that ridiculous thought process. It’s a ridiculous concept, when I think about it; magical folk are magical folk, even muggles are magic in their own way, how could anyone hate that?” she continued, watching as the other woman’s face softened into an expression which could be considered admiration.

“And thirdly, you are _not_ just a simple muggle-born, nor is your only claim to fame being friends with Potter. You are an incredibly talented witch, and let’s face it; if it weren’t for you, those boys would _still_ be wandering around the Forest of Dean, and Voldemort would have taken over the place. Furthermore, _you_ are the reason I changed my ways, that in and of itself is a rather huge deal” Bella watched as Hermione’s face changed again, twisting into a confused scowl-like creation, as she attempted to comprehend the admission.

“I-I’m the reason you changed? H-how? Why?”

“Firstly, you’re staying the night, yes?” Hermione nodded.

“Good, well then come with me. This couch is killing me and I was thoroughly enjoying your warmth before Minerva showed up, so you can share my bed, and well talk about how and why you’re the reason I changed my ways.” Bella responded confidently as she stood and extended her hand for Hermione. It was the most bold she’d been around the young witch, and she hoped desperately that the girl would agree, and not shut her down. Shocked at the invitation to share a bed with the older woman, Hermione merely nodded imperceptibly, and took the proffered hand.

________________________________________________________________

Once they had climbed the stairs and changed - with backs staunchly turned towards one another - they crawled into the large bed, and awkwardly lay side-by-side.

“S-so, tell me what you meant by me being the one who made you change” Hermione fumbled, after what felt like a century to Bella.

“Well” She began as she turned onto her side, facing the woman as she rested her head on her hand, letting her elbow dig into the soft pillow where her head had just been

“You see, Lord Shit-for-brains - as I have affectionately renamed him...” Hermione gaped and then giggled. _If ever there were any doubt that she’s changed, it’s definitely gone now_

“...had never requested that I... _interrogate_...children before. Of course at the time it didn’t matter too much to me, crazy fanatic, you see.” Bella continued, tapped her right temple at the term “crazy”

“The boys looked terrified, I could see it in their eyes. I’ve seen the same look in the eyes of every person I’ve successfully...retrieved information from” her head lowered slowly as shame overwhelmed her, forcing tears to fall freely. Hermione noticed the change almost before it happened, and had already pulled the older woman down into a comforting hug.

“It’s ok, Bella. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, or if you’re not ready”

“No. No, I have to. I have to get this out. I’ve never spoken to anyone about any of this, about that life and what I’ve done, and it’s eating me alive. Will you just keep holding onto me while I talk?” She had lifted her head to gaze pleadingly at the Gryffindor, who simply nodded and pulled the elder’s head back down onto her chest.

“You, however. You had this, _fire_ , in your eyes. Determination. Strength. Intelligence. A will to survive. From my previous experience, I knew that you would be a challenge. Stupid me always did love a challenge…” she trailed off. Hermione had begun stroking the older woman’s hair, occasionally planting a kiss atop her crown. Bella sighed at the act, enjoying the comforting presence. She had dearly needed someone to comfort her

“So I chose you. But the more I looked into those eyes, the more I saw myself. Myself as a young woman, when I was studying here in this very castle. I had always been determined and strong. Always helped others with anything they needed. Always got the short-end of the stick because I was a bit of a know-it-all. No one really liked me, unless they needed help with something.” Hermione had stopped stroking the thick, dark mane, and instead focused on the parallels between herself and young Bellatrix Black. _We’re two sides of the same coin_

“So when I started thinking about all of that stuff; about my life, how I’d gotten to be part of the Dark Git’s army of ignorant fools, I couldn’t help but think about what life would have been like with a few simple changes. What would have happened if my parents let me marry for love, instead of forcing me to marry Rod? What about if I had gone to Beauxbatons? What if I’d been placed in Ravenclaw? That of course led me to thinking about what I could do to get out of it.” She shifted to look Hermione in the eyes

“What if I just stop hurting this girl, this light version of myself, and run?” she curled a tendril of Hermione’s auburn hair around her index finger as she spoke, still staring deep into the younger woman’s eyes

“Of course, there’s no leaving He-Who-Must-Have-Been-Born-a-Prat. Not alive anyway. So after you lot managed to get out - sorry about the knife by the way, and the little elf, I was very scared and confused at the time - I started to formulate a plan. I started thinking for myself again, and it was truly blissful. You lit a fire under me that day, Mia. You changed my life, and there is nothing in the universe that I can give you, or say to you, that will express my gratitude completely. There’s nothing that can describe how much that means to me, how much _you_ mean to me. Your mere existence, saved me.” she finished, with tears trickling down over her cheeks. Hermione was crying too, overwhelmed by the woman’s confession. It made her heart burn and ache, and she wasn’t sure if that was because of the heartfelt smile that had graced the dark witch’s face as she told of Hermione being her savior, or because of the woman herself.

“T-tell me about the plan, Bella. How did you escape in the end? Obviously I know you “died”, but how did you get to that?” Hermione asked, mainly as a way to distract herself from the burning desire that was beginning to travel through her at the closeness of the former Death Eater’s mouth.

“Well, I couldn’t betray him, and I sure as hell didn’t want to die, not for real. So I stayed with him, still behaved like a nutbag, still partook in the raids and everything else that was expected of me. But when it came time to go to war, I was prepared. I had collected all the knowledge I could on how to counter almost every spell in existence, I had warded myself with every charm possible, I had researched ancient magic which told of a way to survive the Killing Curse, I did everything possible. Then, I provoked one of the only people on the side of light that I knew had a temper terrible enough to distract her from any other incantations I had to use to survive”

“Molly Weasley” Hermione stated with a smile. _That woman is terrifying when she’s pissed off_

“Yes, Molly Weasley. Your friend was safe all along, by the way. I’d spent a large portion of the battle studying her movements, so that I wouldn’t hurt her. That curse wouldn’t have touched a hair on her head. Just needed to look believable” Bella smiled back at the young woman, while still curling a strand of hair around her fingertip

“Good to know. It was incredibly believable, just so you know.” Hermione responded as she started stroking raven locks again. After moments of silence passed, something suddenly dawned on Hermione

“Wait, ancient magic that can survive the Killing Curse?” she asked, sounding almost incredulous

“Mmhmm. I’m not sure if it works, I never had the need to try. The only time a Killing Curse came close to hitting me was when I was wandering through a fight looking for you” _I shouldn’t have said that. I should_ not _have said that. Shit, now she’ll want me to explain_

“You went looking for me? Why?” _Dammit, Mia! Prove me wrong for a change!_ She sighed before explaining

“To make sure you were ok, Mia. I don’t even know why, but I had to know that you were alright” Bella hung her head at the admission. It’s not that she felt guilty or ashamed, it was just that she suddenly felt ridiculously shy again. _What are you doing to me, little Mia?_

“If it makes you feel any better” Hermione began, pressing her index finger to the older woman’s chin in order to raise her eyes back up to meet her own

“I looked for you too.” It was true. Ever since the night in Malfoy Manor, Hermione had wondered what the older witch was doing, if she was awake or asleep, where she was. Ridiculous things that should never have crossed her mind. At first she had been angry, reasoning that she wanted to know the woman’s schedule so that she would know the best time to sneak up on her and get revenge. But as time went on, she became less angry about the thoughts, and even came to find comfort in them. While she was alone during the trio’s time in the Forest of Dean, she would think about what Bella would look like in the morning, if she preferred butter beer or fire whiskey, if she enjoyed curling up with a book in front of the fireplace. At the Battle of Hogwarts, she had looked for the dark witch, quickly ending duels she was engaged in to follow the sound of the telltale cackle back to its origin. She had always been disappointed when she was distracted by some masked knob and was forced into another duel. She had only just found the woman when the flash of green light shot past Ginny Weasley’s head. _She’s right, it wouldn’t have touched her._ She realized as the memory replayed in her mind.

“Mia? You looked for me? Why?” Bella questioned

“Same reason you looked for me. I needed to know you were safe” Hermione admitted. The revelation that the woman hadn’t tried to kill her best friend had convinced her that she could trust the dark witch with anything. Not that she needed much convincing, after the first day with Bella, she pretty much knew the woman was trustworthy. Bella was shocked, but raised eyebrows soon softened into those that coupled a warm smile, and she rested her head back on the young woman’s chest.

“Mia, tell me about yourself. Tell me all the things I don’t know about you. I want to know you” The request stunned Hermione for a moment, until she realized that she wanted the same of Bella, and conceded to answer

“Well, I’m twenty. I’m currently living at the Burrow with Ron, Harry and the Weasley clan. I’m muggle-born, as you know. Former Hogwarts student, Gryffindor house...I don’t know what to tell you, Bella. I’m really quite plain. How about you just ask me what you want to know? Then I can ask you what I want to know. We can make a game of it, if you’d like”

“I don’t think you’re plain, Mia. But alright, a game then. I do love games” Bella was sitting up now, excitedly fidgeting as she contemplated her first question

“What...hmmm...what’s your favorite color, I guess?” she began, shyly hiding her face behind her hair

“Blue. I prefer darker blues, but blue in general. How about you?”

“Red. Like, crimson red. Gryffindor red, is actually most accurate.” Hermione couldn’t help but giggle. _Our favorite colors are each other’s house colors. That’s actually quite cute_

“Favorite subject? Mine was transfiguration, before you ask. Now you have to think of your own question” Bella poked her tongue out as she gloated about the preemptive strike.

“Charms, but as you know, McGonagall was my favorite professor.” Hermione responded after sticking her own tongue out at the older woman.

“Ok, I think it’s time for something more personal: if your parents had let you marry for love, who would you have married? If you don’t have someone in mind then you can just describe your ideal partner.” Hermione was careful to use gender neutral terms. Not for Bella’s sake, but because she had become so used to it while struggling with her own sexuality, that it had just become a habit.

“Well, there was this one girl, Amelia was her name. Gorgeous little Hufflepuff, blonde hair and piercing green eyes. A muggle-born too, of all things. Because apparently when my teenage self decided to rebel against my parents, I really wanted to stick the boot in.” Hermione was taken aback at the admission, for a myriad of reasons.

“My parents would’ve killed me if they knew, of course. A daughter of the Noble and Ancient House Black being attracted to a _female_ would have caused a ruckus. Her being a Hufflepuff would have made them groan, but her being _muggle-born_ would’ve earned me a Killing Curse for being a blood traitor. You may think what they did to Andromeda was terrible, but I spent a large part of my childhood protecting my sisters from those psychos. Believe me when I tell you, they could do a hell of a lot worse than disowning their own child for loving someone.” Bella finished. She’d never really spoken to anyone about her life, but she was quite content to share anything with Hermione. It was an odd, but not unwelcome feeling.

“How about you? Gonna marry the Weasel and have fifty ginger spawnlings? You could raise the next army, and fight against people who say gingers have no soul” Bella laughed, earning a scowl from the younger woman, who was quite pleased that Bella had effectively lifted the blanket of dark awkwardness with the banter.

“Not bloody likely, Bella! Not to any of it. Not Ron, _definitely_ not fifty kids. Though I wonder about gingers having souls. I’m quite sure Molly is secretly a dementor, the woman can suck the life out of a room with nothing more than a sentence when she’s pissed off.” Hermione hadn’t been thinking when she’d mentioned dementors, and was suddenly concerned that the topic would bring back memories of Azkaban for Bella. Bella however, found the statement outright hilarious, and nearly fell off the bed laughing, while Hermione’s face returned from its worried expression.

“Well, who would you marry then? Tell me about your dream love, Mia” Bella had finally calmed down, and repositioned herself to sit next to the younger woman, reaching across to grab Hermione’s hand

“Hmm, I’m not really sure. I don’t have a type, per se, but I know it’s not Ron. That’s part of the reason why we broke up this morning”

“Wait, what? Why didn’t you tell me, Mia? Are you ok? Is there anything I can do?” Bella’s concern warmed Hermione’s heart, and she smiled as she shook her head and gently squeezed the older witch’s hand

“Yes, Bella, I’m fine. I never really felt anything more than sibling-like feelings for him anyway. I’ve always thought of him as a brother, which never changed after we started dating, so it was never going to work. Plus, the smarmy git was running a betting pool on me” Hermione responded, smiling to let Bella know that the bet was all in good fun, and she needn’t worry

“A bet? What do you mean?”

“He, and his family, and Harry bloody Potter had a bet on when...on when I would come out” Hermione finished quietly. Now that she knew that Bella had had feelings for other women, she wasn’t concerned about whether or not the woman would be comfortable with her sexuality, but she was hyper-aware of long fingers intertwined with her own, and wondered if the confession would shift the dynamic they had created. And if so, how?

“I _was_ wondering about that. Who won?” Bella responded, not breaking the physical contact, just squeezing the warm hand gently

“Christ is it really that bloody obvious, Bella? Do I have “lesbian” written on my face or something? And what do you mean “who won”?”

“No, Mia. You don’t have it written anywhere. It’s just a...I don’t know...sixth sense? What do muggles call it? Gay-dar. I suppose Ron knew because he was closest to you. Potter and the others probably picked up on it because they saw how you were with Ron. It all makes sense when you think about it, Mia. And I mean, who won the bet?”

“Oh, Molly. Collected seventy quid, didn’t even offer me any of it.” Hermione responded sourly. She still wasn’t angry about the bet, just a bit peeved.

“Well then, answer the first question. Who would you marry? I want to be sure that your dream girl is worthy of you” Bella replied, raising her chin with an air of superiority. She honestly wanted Hermione to describe a certain former Death Eater, but would be content as long as the girl was happy, and being treated right. _Whoever she ends up with had better treat her like a princess, she deserves nothing less._

“From what I gather of my previous...crushes...I like dark hair, and brown eyes. Height doesn’t bother me, neither does body shape. I like a good personality, a strong sense of humor and intelligence. I _love_ intelligence, the smarter the better. If I can’t have a deep, intellectual bond with the person I love, then I don’t think I would love them for very long. That may seem sort of shallow, but I guess I’m like you in the sense of needing a challenge.”

“That makes sense. Conversation is important, and being able to have a conversation on the same level is incredibly rewarding. You’re probably the only person I don’t have to dumb myself down for, even with Minerva around. She doesn’t understand the mechanics of magic from a fundamental perspective, she merely understands transfiguration. Specialization always baffled me. Why practice _one_ form of magic, when there are hundreds to choose from? Of course, that logic can’t be applied to all things. I just think that magic is too huge a pool of knowledge to focus entirely on only one form, there are so many ways to intertwine different spells and charms to create new and interesting ones, so many opportunities. I wouldn’t have found the soul release spell if I’d chosen to specialize in only one form of magic.” As Bella had been talking, Hermione had become increasingly more enamored by the woman. _She’s just explained everything I think about magic, and so succinctly. She rambles when she gets excited about a topic, too. Which is absolutely adorable. This woman is incredible_.

Bella turned to face Hermione after the young woman had been quiet for longer than anticipated, and her heart leapt at the look of heartfelt adoration that the girl’s face had adopted. Without warning, Hermione leant forward and pressed her lips against Bella’s. A move which had the older witch melting within mere seconds, as she returned the Gryffindor’s tender kiss. It became more heated, as Hermione’s hand reached into Bella’s hair, pressing her closer into the waiting lips. Bella rested a hand on the young witch’s shoulder, and dug her nails in gently, causing Hermione to moan into Bella’s mouth. Bella took the opportunity presented to her, and slowly entwined her tongue with Hermione’s, feeling the younger woman’s hand press nails into her scalp as a reward. Eventually, Bella broke the kiss, and pulled back to catch her breath. She looked up at Hermione, who was breathing heavily and biting her bottom lip while her eyes clouded with lust.

“Mia, my beautiful Mia, what is it that you want to happen here? I need to know so that we can proceed accordingly.” Bella breathed, trying hard to school the huskiness in her voice, as she cupped Hermione’s cheek in the palm of her hand.

“I like you, Bella. A lot. I’m not sure what I want on the long-term, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to spend as much time with you as possible. What about you? What do you want?” Hermione got out after taking a moment to control her breathing.

“You. You, Mia. Long-term, preferably. But I understand if that’s not what you want. There are about a million reasons why being with me is a terrible idea, so I would completely understand if didn’t want anything serious.”

“I’m aware of all the reasons why being with you would be considered a terrible idea by the general public, but I’m also aware of the _billion_ reasons why I _do_ want to try with you. So how about, for tonight at least, we think about it. And tomorrow well talk about it properly, ok?”

“Very wise, Miss Granger. You are mature beyond your years. I agree to your terms” Bella playfully agreed, pressing a chaste kiss to the Gryffindor’s nose.

“Brilliant. But, can we have more kisses? I was enjoying that one” Hermione retorted with a cheeky grin. Bella’s response was to straddle the girl and kiss her soundly

“Of course, my Mia” she breathed against the girl’s ear, relishing the shaky moan and full-bodied shudder that served as a response.

Hermione decided to take control and pushed Bella down onto the bed, settling her knees on either side of the woman’s hips. The show of dominance had Bella struggling for self-control, and she was glad for her strong willpower, managing to refrain from slipping a hand between their bodies to tease the young woman through her pajama shorts. Hermione had similar issues, wanting desperately to tear the dark witch’s shirt open so that she could dig her teeth into the supple flesh it contained.

They engaged one another in passionate kisses, bordering on losing control, until their lips were too bruised to continue, and their eyes were heavy with exhaustion. With a final, sweet kiss, they fell asleep. Wrong-way-up on the bed, and intertwined with one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Daybreak found the two witches still entwined and wrong-way-around on the bed, as sunlight crept slowly into the room. A telltale “pop” caused Bella to pry open one eye to look at the small house-elf who had entered the room.

“Good morning, B-Bella. Arrin hopes you slept well. Breakfast is waiting in the common room for you and Miss Hermione.” the shy elf whispered, smiling up at the pair.

“I slept perfectly, thank you, Arrin. Now, off you go, little elf. I will wake Miss Hermione for breakfast. I’ll call for you when we’re finished, but if you’re busy then don’t rush. I want my friend to have a good day, without worries.” she smiled back at the elf, who bowed gracelessly and nearly fell over

“Thank you, B-Bella. Arrin will have a wonderful day knowing that Bella wishes It.” he disapparated with another “pop” and Bella smiled warmly at the spot where he had stood

“Never thought I’d live to see the day Bellatrix Black allowed a house elf to call her by name, and then call him her friend” Hermione piped up as she raised her head to look at the woman

“Severely mistreated creatures, house-elves. And quite sweet too. While I was in Azkaban, food was delivered by a house-elf. At first I screamed and cursed at the poor creature. But after a few years I had grown so lonely and desperate for conversation that I befriended the little thing. She was lovely, old Eggard.” Bella trailed off, smiling wistfully at the ceiling

“Words cannot explain how proud of you I am, Bella.” Hermione leant down and pecked the stunned older woman on the lips. I _don’t think anyone’s ever told me they’re proud of me before_

“Now c’mon, I’m starved” the younger woman groused as she crawled off the bed and headed towards the common room. Bella took the opportunity to stare at Hermione’s behind as she sauntered out of the room, before quickly collecting herself and trotting after her.

Breakfast consisted of all the trimmings; cereals and bacon, eggs and toast, and juices of every variety. The women sat quietly and began their meals, stealing glances at one another and shyly bowing away from one another’s gaze. After a short while, a knock came at the door, and Headmistress McGonagall entered the common room, sitting without invitation, and filling her own plate with various portions of breakfast foods.

“Good morning, ladies. I trust you slept well?” She asked, after noticing two perplexed faces staring back at her.

“Yes, Minerva, quite. May I ask why you’ve decided to gate-crash our breakfast, though?” Bella responded politely. Her years of etiquette training had not been forgotten in Azkaban.

“Well, Madam Black, I came to speak to _you._ It is nearing term start, and I can only imagine the ruckus your presence will have, _without_ the Ravenclaw prefects having to fight for their own bedroom. I wondered if you had any thoughts on the matter?” Minerva carefully responded. She knew that Bella would be safe within the castle walls, and had no intention of turning her away, but she had not been able to find a viable option for during term. Bella hung her head. She had forgotten entirely about term start, and had not thought about where she would go at all

“Actually, Headmistress. I have a suggestion. Two, in fact” Hermione piped-up. There had been a thought niggling in her mind for quite some time now, and this was the perfect time to bring it up.

“Oh? Do tell, Miss Granger”

“Well, Bella is probably safest, and most comfortable here at Hogwarts” both older women nodded

“And she is an incredibly talented and intelligent spellcrafter.” Bella shrugged, shyly hiding behind her hair, while Minerva continued to nod along with the Gryffindor’s train of thought.

“My first thought is, with Voldemort gone, and the castle being rebuilt, maybe it’s time to introduce a new subject at the school?”

“Well, Miss Granger, that is something that can be looked into, but I fail to see what it has to do with Madam Black’s situation” Minerva had an inkling as to where Hermione was going with this the second she suggested a new curriculum, but she did love to watch the girl think

“I think, that _spell crafting_ has the potential be a popular topic, and I think that a new curriculum requires a new professor. And who better to be the spell crafting professor, than Bella?” Hermione blurted out quickly. Bella gasped, as she had not quite been following along with what Hermione was saying.

“It’s my belief that everyone can benefit from Bella’s presence, here at Hogwarts. Regarding her living situation, I believe now that “Fluffy” is gone, the third floor corridor is safe, yes? And as I understand it, the sister tower to this one can be entered through that corridor, am I right?” Hermione’s slight smile had turned into a grin by the end of her final sentence, she knew the Headmistress was following her train-of-thought, and she waited with bated breath for the woman’s response.

“Yes, Miss Granger. You are right on all accounts. And I agree that a new curriculum is in order, it is a new world without Voldemort, after all.” Minerva smiled at the younger girl, who emitted a half-squeal and fidgeted in her seat with excitement.

“And, you are right. The sister tower to this one is indeed accessible, now that the Philosopher’s Stone has been taken care of. Furthermore, in my personal opinion, the view of the Black Lake from the other tower, is far more beautiful than from this tower. You are right, Miss Granger, Bellatrix” presence here can be beneficial to many, and spell crafting is a subject that I myself find particularly intriguing, and beautiful when executed correctly. Should Madam Black agree, I believe that this may be the perfect way forward.” Hermione squealed fully this time, and bounced in her seat, before turning to fully face the former Death Eater, holding her breath as she awaited the older woman’s response.

“W-what about the students? They’ll be scared. And their parents, they’ll go mental if they find out I’m teaching their children! You could lose a great many students from this, Headmistress.” Bella anxiously returned, wringing her hands together in her lap.

“We can work around that, Bellatrix. More often than not, parents do not know who is teaching what until their children send an owl, or tell them during breaks. So it would be quite easy to avoid substantial losses straight away. Furthermore, I’m quite sure Hagrid would be capable of distracting the owls long enough for the students to warm to you, which will make them tell their parents wonderful things. Albus managed to employ Severus with the same tactic, and it resulted in little fuss from the parents. I’m sure we can manage.” Minerva responded easily. She had, in fact, thought of a way to encourage the students to warm to Bellatrix, the issue was finding a reason for the woman to be there in the first place. The addition of a new subject and subsequently a new professor, gave her the reason she needed.

“I-I, well, may I think about it, maybe over the next day or two?” Truth be told, Bella had no reason to fight against the idea. It sounded quite pleasant, actually. Her main problem was how she would be received by the parents and students alike. The revelation that similar tactics had been used to secure Snape a position at the school eased her mind slightly, but she still decided to think on it.

“Of course, take your time. There are still two weeks, but you will need to make a decision, preferably sooner rather than later.” McGonagall replied with a warm smile, rising smoothly from her chair before nodding her goodbye and heading out.

“Bella, you know you have nothing to worry about, right?” Once the portal had clicked shut, Hermione had leant herself against Bella, tilting her head slightly to catch the older woman’s eye

“Nothing to worry about? Mia, I was a Death Eater, right-hand to Lord twat-face to boot. If it weren’t for the fact that everyone thinks I’m dead, they’d still be looking for me”

“Bella, they stopped looking for escaped Death Eaters months ago. They never caught Greyback, and he’s thought to have done far worse things than you, but they stopped looking anyway. You’re safe Bella. And I’ll be here, I’ll protect you if I have to. I trust you, and I know you can do this. Plus, I think it will be good for you. Maybe interacting with people will help you reintegrate with the world. And teaching spell crafting to a group, instead of just me, might push you to think differently about what needs to be done to make your plan work. If you’re really worried about it, I have another idea I can pass by the Headmistress?” Hermione offered. Bella lifted her head a little, curiously waiting for the young Gryffindor to continue.

“What about if I act as your...teacher’s aide? I’ll be there every class, I’ll step in when it looks like you’re having trouble, and I’ll help you mark the work, anything you need me to do to help. I’ll stay by you every second of every day if that will help you, if it will get you to try. I know you’ll love it once you’re comfortable with it, Bella, otherwise I wouldn’t suggest it. Did you know that your face lights up whenever you’re explaining something you’re passionate about? You become more animated and so excited and happy. I would love for as many people as possible to see the Bella Black that I see when I look at you.” Hermione finished. She hadn’t really thought about the words as she spoke, deciding to just let it come naturally. She blushed when she thought over the last sentence. _The Bella Black I see is incredible. Sweet, smart, funny, kind to house-elves even. And determined to make amends for what she’s done. That kind of courage is truly beautiful._

Bella was blushing too. The last sentence that fell from Hermione’s lips brought a tear to her eye. _She believes in me, trusts me. And she’s already told me that she’s proud of me,_ proud _. I can do this, with her by my side. I can do anything with her by my side._

“Well, I suppose at the very least, having the brains of the “Golden Trio” sitting in on classes will get me brownie points with the parents” she grinned at Hermione, who grinned back as she wrapped her arms around Bella’s waist, and pulled her into an awkward hug.

“You can do this, Bella. I know you can. I’m so proud of you for even trying. You are a truly beautiful person.” Hermione ended the sentiment with a kiss, soft, and full of admiration and care. Bella made no attempt to deepen the kiss, merely enjoyed the meaning behind it, the trust and kindness it held.

“We were going to talk about this today, weren’t we?” Hermione asked, shortly after ending the kiss. She was taking in all of Bella’s features and gently stroking her cheek with her thumb, smiling warmly as she watched the red tint spread across the woman’s cheeks, and down her neck. She was so taken by the woman that she nearly didn’t notice the almost imperceptible nod that came moments after.

“Right, let’s do that then.” She felt her own cheeks redden and let her hand fall slowly away from the cheek which she had been caressing.

“Well, if I may begin.” Hermione asked, and Bella nodded her approval immediately.   _She’s nervous_ Hermione thought to herself. _Me too_

“Well...I think...I think I would like very much to see what happens between us. I enjoy your company immensely, your mind and your skills are incredible, you’re a _fantastic_ kisser, in case you were unaware, and I just really want to spend time with you. Whatever the capacity. You’re amazingly beautiful and funny and I love watching you think, I can see the second you have an idea that you think you might use, you know? You’re generally incredible, Bella. Absolutely remarkable, and if I weren’t attracted to you already, then I’d smack myself silly for being a fool. Regardless of your past, I’d like to be in your future. So I would like it very much if we could see where things go.” Hermione has blurted everything out in almost a single breath, and was trying to catch what air she could while she awaited Bella’s response. Bella had been getting increasingly redder as Hermione had spoken, and was now looking quite similar to a deer caught in headlights.

_I think I broke her_ Hermione thought to herself as she clicked her fingers in front of the older woman’s face in an attempt to bring her back to earth. Bella blinked and shook her head slightly

“N-no one’s ever said anything like that to me before, Mia. No one’s ever said they’re proud of me, either.” Bella’s eyes filled with tears as she looked back on her childhood, the constant insults and belittling. Her marriage had been the same. And even Lord Whatsisface had never said he was proud of her work. She was sobbing lightly as she remembered all the horrible things she’d been called over the years, and how painful it had all been. Hermione had wrapped her arms around the woman, and held her tight against her own chest, somehow knowing that words would not soothe the dark witch. She silently rubbed Bella’s back and let her come back in her own time.

“I-I’m sorry, M-Mia.” She finally said, rubbing her eyes and pulling tear soaked hair away from her cheeks. Hermione responded by shaking her head and smiling knowingly at the woman, bringing her hand back up to stroke her cheek again, before leaning forward slightly and gently kissing her.

“How are you so sweet, my Mia? How did you get like this? You were in the same war I was, you went through hell, and I know it because I caused a large part of it. How can you forgive me for that? Sit here and kiss me like I’m worthy of your attention and care? How are you so wonderful, Mia?” Bella sobbed again, throwing her arms around the slightly surprised younger witch and crying into her neck.

“Firstly, Bella, and I will only tell you once, as you should already know it anyway; you _are_ worthy of attention and care. You are a human being, ok you did some truly horrid things, but you’re trying to make amends, which also covers why it is that I forgive you. That takes tremendous courage and makes you even more beautiful, in my eyes at least. Secondly, I’m “sweet”, as you say, because my parents raised me to care for people, even if other people don’t think that the person deserves it. Everyone deserves tenderness and care when they need it. Thirdly, I genuinely found spending months alone in a bloody forest with Ronald and Harry considerably more hellish than my time at Malfoy Manor with you” the last part had been a joke, aimed at drawing even a small smile from the older woman. To Hermione’s delight, it even caused a giggle. _That sound sings to my very soul._

“Honestly, Mia, were they that bad?” Bella giggled as she raised her head from its place atop Hermione’s chest

“You have no idea. I honestly thought that boys being messy, smelly slobs was a stereotype, but I was _very_ wrong.” She laughed, as Bella scrunched her nose.

“Enough sadness and talk of smelly boys, Bella.” She smiled as she placed an index finger onto the tip of Bella’s nose. Bella went cross-eyed for a moment, and Hermione couldn’t help but burst into laughter. They jostled around on the couch for a while, tickling each other and pulling faces, basking in the feeling of happiness and warmth. Somehow, they ended up laying on the couch, Bella straddling Hermione and looking deep into her eyes. _Gorgeous_

“Be mine, Mia?” She breathed, garnering a wide smile from the younger woman beneath her, who wrapped her arms around Bella’s own neck, and pulled her down for a deep, sweet kiss.

“I already am” she whispered, cutting off any response the older woman had by pressing their lips together once more.  


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was grumpy. She had been back at the Burrow and surrounded by Weasley’s - and a Potter - for several days now, and not one of them knew Bella was alive, let alone that they were dating. The main issue was that she was really excited about her new relationship, and wanted to gush to someone about her incredibly sweet girlfriend.

“What’s up with you lately, ‘Mione?” _Jesus not her too!_

“You’ve been...I don’t know...off? Lately” Ginny Weasley was quite perceptive, unlike almost everyone else in the house. Hermione had known straight away that if anyone would spot her sour mood, it would be Ginny. _Maybe I can talk to her. I’ll just have to be careful not to name-drop or give away any hints_

“Hey, Gin. I’m ok, just...y’know, wishing I were elsewhere” she let a small smile cross her lips as she raised her eyebrow to convey the message to the young redhead. She knew Ginny would get it, as it was the same move she used whenever Harry was too far away for her liking

“ _Ohmygod_ Hermione, tell me now.” The excited young woman got out as she hurriedly sat in front of Hermione, wearing an expectant grin

“Ok, but I don’t want you telling anyone else about this, even Harry. I want to see where this goes before I tell anyone else, ok?” _Cover my bases quickly so there are no slip-ups later. Ginny won’t spill if I ask her not to. Best best friend around, this girl._ Ginny nodded excitedly, impatiently shifting in her seat

“Ok, so, I’m seeing this woman, and she’s amazing.”

“ _Ohmygod_ Hermione, spill. What’s her name? Where’s she from? How old is she? What does she do? Have you kissed her? Is she a good kisser? Hermione tell me everything! I need to know if she’s good enough for you.” Ginny had spoken so quickly that Hermione had to take a second to catch up, but she smiled warmly at the younger woman’s desire to look out for her

“Calm down, I’ll tell you what can, but I can’t really say much. She’s...uh...dealing with some things right now, and if I tell you enough that you’ll recognize her if you see her, I know you’ll corner her, and she won’t be comfortable with that. So I’ll only tell you some things, alright?” Ginny pouted and nodded her understanding

“Good, thank you. Now, name I’m not telling, but I’ll try to answer the rest. Here goes; I’ve not yet asked where she’s from, like I said, she’s going through some things, so we’re taking it slowly.” It was a lie, Bella had already told Hermione that she grew up in Grimmauld Place, but that would mean she was obviously one of the Black sisters, and that wouldn’t go down too well.

“She’s...older than me. But not by a great deal” _yeah, twenty years isn’t much_.

“Right now, she’s researching a new spell. But she did mention the possibility of taking a job somewhere else soon” _no need to mention Hogwarts. No doubt the news would spread like wildfire and Ginny would murder me._

“Yes, we have kissed, and yes, she is a fantastic kisser. So that’s the questions done, now I’ll tell you what else I can, because quite frankly, I’m dying to tell someone about her!” _That’s probably the only bit that was truly honest_

_“_ Yes! Tell! Now!” Ginny was bouncing in her seat again

“Alright, alright, no need to force my hand!” Hermione giggled before continuing

“Seriously, Ginny, the woman is incredible! She’s so, _so_ intelligent. And watching her cast is like watching a maestro conduct an orchestra. She’s beautiful, and kind and sweet, and just amazing! She lets her house-elf call her by name, Ginny, how many people do you know who do that? She’s remarkable, and the more I know about her, the more remarkable she becomes. She’s not had a great life, she’s done things she’s not proud of, but she’s trying to right her wrongs as best she can, and make a better life for herself and others. She’s...I don’t even know an adjective to fully describe how wonderful this woman is, Ginny.” Somewhere along the way, a dopey, love-struck grin had plastered her face, and she could feel her cheeks burning from the action, but she didn’t care in the slightest.

“Wow, “Mione. You’ve got it _bad!_ I’m so happy for you!” Ginny leapt across the small distance between them and wrapped Hermione into a friendly hug, before releasing her and sitting beside her

“I hope she gets to a place where she’s ok with being around people, I’d love to meet the woman that you seem so enamored by! How did you meet her?”

“Oh, she’s what McGonagall wanted me to help her with” _oh shit. Oh shitfuck. That was really_ really _stupid! She’s gonna pick up on it when I’m standing next to her in the new spell crafting class! Jesus, Granger, what the hell have you done?_ Hermione panicked visibly, slamming her hand across her mouth immediately after the words spilled out

“G-Ginny, you _can’t_ tell _anyone._ Do you understand? What I’ve just told you means that you’ll almost immediately know who it is the very second McGonagall makes the start of term speech, but you can’t tell a soul! I will make you make an unbreakable vow if I have to, Ginny.” Hermione had turned her full body to Ginny, and was grasped the girl’s wrists rather tightly while she reiterated the importance of confidentiality.

“I will happily cast a Muffliato charm around us so that you can say whatever you need to once you figure it out, but you _can’t tell anyone!_ ” Hermione was desperate. This could cause major issues for Bella, and she would do anything necessary to protect the older woman from harm of any kind.

“Hermione, it’s alright. I won’t tell anyone, although I’m worried now. An unbreakable vow is a big deal, I know you wouldn’t suggest it if it weren’t important, so I need to know, are you ok? Are you, or this woman in danger?” Ginny replied while carefully freeing herself from Hermione’s vice-like grip.

“Sort of. Not me, though. I trust her implicitly” it was true, Hermione had somehow gone from fearing the woman like one fears death itself, to trusting the former Death Eater with her very life.

“You’ll know what I mean, when you see her. I just need you to promise that you’ll keep an open mind. She’s not who she used to be, Ginny. I need you to try not to judge her by her past” Hermione pleaded, she would beg if she had to. Bella needs to be safe

“I will explain everything, when you see her, I will explain everything. I promise. Just, please, Ginny?”

“Ok. Alright. I’ll try.” Ginny smiled reassuringly, and squeezed Hermione’s hands.

________________________________________________________________

The rest of the week was uneventful, and Hermione was somewhat surprised that Ginny didn’t try to squeeze more information about Bella out of her, but she figured her near begging may have made the girl understand how important this was.

She was now strolling towards Ravenclaw tower, while considering how she would tell Bella about her slip-up. I _hope she’s not too mad. She’s scary when she’s mad_. Hermione couldn’t help the image that shot back into the forefront of her mind; Bella leaning over her arm, carving into her flesh. _No, she’s not like that anymore._ She shook the image away as she reached the portrait to the tower.

“Bella? Where are you?” She called as she entered the common room. It was lit only by the rays of the sun, and Bella was nowhere to be seen.

“Upstairs, Mia. Come up, I think I’ve found something!” Hermione could hear the excitement in the witch’s voice, and bound up the stairs to share in the discovery

“What is it, Bella?” She asked, a little out of breath from the sudden ascent.

“Come here, love. Look.” Bella responded while frantically waving the girl over. She was hovering over a book, and as she drew closer, Hermione could see the joy in the former Death Eater’s face. She’d not missed the new pet name, and smirked mischievously as she neared her.

“Show me, sweetheart” Hermione grinned, Bella had picked up on it immediately and blushed bright red, smiling shyly as Hermione tilted her head to see her face.

“I-it’s incredible, ancient magic, Mia.” She stuttered, still smiling somewhat goofily. Hermione read over the script. It was about using a secondary witch to bolster the power of the first, and it had apparently been used to successfully give a corporeal form to a Patronus charm. Hermione knew that while a Patronus charm was considerably different to a human soul, Bella was talented enough to alter the spell for its intended purpose. Harry may get to see Sirius again far sooner than she had anticipated.

“Bella, you can do this, I know you can. But you will need a powerful witch to be your second. Someone who can match your strength and skill. McGonagall, maybe?” Hermione had become lost in thought, staring into the corner of the room as she considered the perfect candidate for the task. Bella stared at her, dumbfounded.

“Mia, it was never going to be anyone other than you.” She stated matter-of-factly after a few moments. The statement bringing Hermione out of her temporary reverie.

“What? No! I can’t match you, I’m not strong enough! You’re far better off with McGonagall, or someone of her caliber, at least!” Hermione retorted, shocked by the very idea

“Mia, my sweet, I think you give yourself far too little credit. As such, I am going to prove it to you. Come along” Bella lifted her chin high into the air as she sauntered away from the dumbstruck younger witch. Hermione blinked once before following.

Somewhere along the way they had run into Minerva, who had agreed wholeheartedly that Hermione thought too little of her own skills, and decided to follow along with the pair. As they had continued, several other professors had joined them, all stating - with no small amount of pride - that Hermione’s skills were far more formidable than she herself believed.

They ended up in the center of the Quidditch pitch. The professors gathered in the stands to watch on, occasionally calling out words of encouragement to the younger witch.

“Wand drawn, Mia. You and I are going to duel. We will follow standard dueling procedures; bow to your opponent, no slicing spells, unforgivables or any other spell which may cause harm or death, etcetera, etcetera. Got it?” Bella asked. She had taken on a rather authoritative tone as she explained, and it took Hermione all she had not to push the woman down into the grass and plant her lips against every patch of skin she could find. _Jesus, how am I going to take classes with her if she uses that tone?_ She nodded her understanding and unsheathed her wand

“I’ve never been too good at dueling, Bella. I just want you to know that” she called to the older woman, who nodded in turn and unsheathed her own wand

“Never mind that, Mia. Just think and let your body react. I excel at dueling because I let my body do whatever my mind tells me to do. I don’t fight it. I just think” Hermione nodded, and bowed. Bella followed suit, and they raised their wands in unison

“Stupefy” was the first spell cast. Hermione had made the first move, letting her mind guide her. The duel was in full swing shortly after, the pair casting and blocking and dodging everything the other had, Hermione could hear the professor’s whooping and calling out, not only for her though, for Bella too. She smiled, but let her mind continue to control the situation.

They were sweating, and neither really knew how long they’d been at it, but it felt like an eternity. The duel was heating up, and Hermione had already surprised herself by keeping up with the older woman. She was well aware that Bella was a dueling champion while at Hogwarts, and Bella herself had told her that she had never actually been defeated. Hermione had scoffed at the time, asking if that were actually true. But she had seen the honesty in the older woman’s eyes when she had said it the first time, she already knew it was true.

“Expelliarmus!” She raised her hand and caught the wand that had flown towards her. It was an unexpected win. Her opponent was impressive at all times, but there she was, looking speechlessly at the wand that had been in her own hand, only moments ago. A smile crept onto the defeated woman’s face after a few moments, and the formerly noisy stadium was deathly quiet, only her voice could be heard

“You’re the first person to ever beat me, Mia.” she walked quickly to the younger woman, and pulled her into a tight hug. The professors suddenly stood as one, cheering and whooping loudly. Hagrid was wiping tears from his eyes as Hermione turned to face the onlookers, and she could see McGonagall smiling proudly at her.

“You are far more powerful, and more skilled than you know, my Mia. But I know, and I believe in you, I know that isn’t much coming from me, but it’s true, regardless. You are the _only_ person fit to second me for this spell. I wouldn’t even consider someone else, even if Dumbledore himself offered.” She smiled up at the younger woman.

“I would be truly honored to give what I can for this, Bella. And I know you can make it work, I _know_ you can.” She smiled back at the older woman, and pressed their foreheads together. Neither missed the raised eyebrow of Headmistress McGonagall when they turned to face the small crowd, but neither of them cared, either.

________________________________________________________________

They all but fell through the portrait to Ravenclaw tower, grasping at one another as they kissed with unbridled passion, induced by the adrenalin of the duel. Hermione pushed Bella back against the door once it had closed behind them, and without thinking, she raised her right hand to cup the breast in front of her. Bella let out a moan and gently bit at Hermione’s bottom lip, grabbing her ass and pulling the younger woman closer. Hermione returned the moan and squeezed the captured breast somewhat roughly. Bella broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Hermione’s.

“We may need to calm down for a minute, love. If we continue I’m not sure I will be able to control myself” she laughed through ragged breaths

“Mm, I know. I’m quite sure I wouldn’t be able to either. I think a sit down and some tea may be required, at least to keep my hands busy” she giggled as she gently squeezed her prize once more before releasing it back into its owner’s care.

“Agreed, I’ll have Arrin bring us something” Bella conceded, as she reluctantly withdrew her hands from Hermione’s rear.

They sat close to one another as they pulled various books and scraps of paper off of the small coffee table in front of them. Arrin made short work of the request for tea, smiled gleefully when Hermione request he drop the “Miss” when speaking to her. Hours passed by quickly, and the sun had fallen well below the horizon when they began to yawn and rub at their eyes. Hermione decided to owl the Weasley’s to let them know that she would stay at Hogwarts overnight, and eventually the pair climbed up towards the prefect bedroom. The closeness they had enjoyed on the common room couch was too precious to give up, so they decided to share the same bed again, Bella curling into Hermione’s warm embrace, as they drifted into peaceful sleep.


End file.
